The One That Got Away
by theangeloffandoms
Summary: When Ciel escapes from the cult, the last thing he expects is another survivor. He certainly didn't expect to start falling in love with her. Will he leave this world with no regrets when Sebastian eventually eats his soul?
1. Prolouge

In this story, Elizabeth Midford is not Ciel's Fiancé, but a mutual friend of Ciel's and Melody's, and that Ciel, Melody, and Elizabeth are 13 years old instead of 12.

Prologue

Melody's POV

I'm so close to the manor now. My chest is still bleeding from the attack and it hurt like hell. The rain left me soaked, the wind cutting down straight to the bone. I had to get to the door before I passed out. I knocked as loudly as I could. The door opened, but I lost conscious before I can see his face.

Sebastian was in the main hall, making sure that everything was ready for when Madame Red was supposed to come tomorrow afternoon. A loud bang erupts from outside the manor. Sebastian then quickly opens the door to see a girl, covered in blood and dirt collapse on the ground right near the door. He picks the unconscious girl and brings her inside. As Sebastian cleaned her up, he saw the girl's wounds; she had deep gashes along both sides of her chest, like something huge with sharp claws tried to grab her around her waist. Right above the gashes on her left side was a mark, the same mark that had been burned on his Master when he was made a slave by a cult.


	2. The Beginning

Melody's POV

The next morning, I awoke in a guest room. I started to sit up but instantly regretted it as my sides began to burn with pain. A man came into the room I was in, I assumed that this was the butler by the way he was dressed. His jet-black hair was long for a man but it seemed to suit him. His skin was pale and his eyes were scarlet, a very unusual color for eyes. "My Master is at breakfast, would you like to join him?" asked the butler. I nodded "If I you don't mind me asking, who are you?" "Sebastian Michealis and I'm the head Butler for the Phantomhive family" he said, bowing slightly. Sebastian then proceeded to help me up and gave me something to wear. Sebastian then left the room so I could get changed into the dress he gave me. I changed into the dress then exited the room to find Sebastian waiting for me. "Come, I will take you to see Lord Phantomhive." Sebastian said as he led me to the dining hall.

Ciel's POV

"My Lord, our guest would like to see you." Sebastian said when I finished breakfast. That's when the girl came in from behind Sebastian. She didn't look like she had just been attacked last night. She looked the same age as me, certainly no older. Her wavy raven hair sharply contrasted her rather pale skin. Her sea-green eyes were still drowsy from sleep. She seemed familiar, but I couldn't recall why. "We shall go up to my study" I said as I led her from the dining hall. Sebastian followed swiftly behind the girl.

"Would you tell us your name?" I asked. "It's Melody" said the girl. "And I know who killed your parents. " Sebastian then faced Melody "How do you know this, Lady Melody?" "The same creature told me that my mum would suffer the same fate as your parents did."Melody said, her voice beginning to crack. "She burned down my home, and then the old men came." Melody said. I knew exactly who she was taking about. "They took me away and did terrible, unspeakable things." Melody said, shuddering at the memory of it. "They burned you didn't they. They burned their mark on you." I asked her. Melody stared at her lap, unable to speak." How did you know that?" She asked in humiliation."Melody" I said. She lifted her head up. "I have the same mark."


	3. The Vermin Problem

Melody's POV

"I would like you to meet our newest resident, Lady Melody." Sebastian said a few days after I came to the manor. There were four people there to meet me. "It's a pleasure to meet you miss, my name is Mey-Rin" said the pink-haired maid with glasses. "Yes, it's always nice to meet someone new; I'm Finnie" said the boy with the straw hat." Yeah, and I'm Baldory" said the man with the googles around his neck and a lit cigar hanging from the corner of his mouth. The fourth servant was a very small man named Tanaka, who doesn't seem to speak very much. "Lady Melody will be staying with us from now on and you will treat her with the same respect you give to the Master, am I clear?" Sebastian said. They responded with a yes sir and then ran off.

Ciel's POV

Afterwards when the meeting was over, I was in the sitting room with Madame Red, Melody, and Mr. Lau. Madame Red and Mr. Lau got into an argument when Melody asked me if we could go up to my study for some peace and quiet. I nodded and led the way. When we got to my study, a cloth was put over my mouth and nose. The drug quickly knocked me out.

When I came back into consciousness, I was bound with leather belts and propped up against a wall. The sound of a cough stole my attention. When I turned my head, Melody was propped up next to me, bound in a similar manner. "The policeman of England's Underworld. One of the nobles who have done the royal family's dirty work for generations." A voice said "The Queen's guard dog, charged with disposing anyone who disagrees with her. Just how many nicknames do you have? How many families have you crushed, Ciel Phantomhive?" When I looked up, I saw the scarred face of Azzuro Venel. "Come now, my little Lord Phantomhive," Azzuro said "Do you know how hard it is for the Italian mafia here? You Englishmen have nothing but tea on the brain. It's difficult to penetrate those small minds of yours, so we have to think outside the box to make money. So we found a drug trade." "The Pharmacy Act of 1868 has listed opium has a restricted substance." I said dully "It is the Queen's decree. And I will eliminate those drugs and the vermin who sell them."

Azzuro sighed "You know, this is why I hate all you Englishmen. 'The queen this, the queen that' You act like this woman is your own mother." Azzuro lifted my head up "You line your pockets while pretending the whole time that you are better than everyone else. But, in the end, we are no different from each other. Why don't we just get along?"

"I left order about the key." I told Azzuro "If I don't come back, my servants will make sure the authorites get it." Azzuro pulled out his gun and aimed it at my head. "You brat! Don't you underestimate me. My men are already waiting at your estate." Azzuro said. Melody smirked "Trust me, we're the ones you shouldn't be underestimating." Azzuro then got rather red in the face. "Where's the key? Spit it out, or your servants will start dying one by one." I tilted my head and smiled "Oh, I think they will be alright. You'd better hope your lap dogs know how to fetch."Azzuro's hit sent me crashing into the floor. "Did you hear that?" Azzuro said into the phone " The time for talk is over" Azzuro then hung up.

Melody's POV

The phone rang a little while later. The man on the other end told Azzuro that he missed. "What do you mean you missed?!" Azzuro shouted "You are complete idiots! Never should have hired the scum like you! Just get back here." The man on the other end began to panic "Um. . sir? There's something off. I see something! What's That?!" "Ah, what's wrong?" Azzuro said, sarcastically "You little girls see a bear in the woods?" A shout came from the other end of the phone. "What is it? Did someone find you? Talk to me." Azzuro said. Azzuro eyes widened as more shouts and screams came from the other end. Then, it just stopped. "Hello?" Azzuro said, seeming frightened "What happened?". "Too bad. Sounds like your little game of fetch is over." I said.

Ciel's POV

Azzuro then began to kick Melody "Just shut your mouth! You damn brat!" When he stopped, her mouth and chest was spotted with her blood. Azzuro picked up the phone "Listen to me! If one of you don't answer me right now, I swear I will kill you!" "Hello." Sebastian said from the other end. "I represent the Phantomhive estate. I was wondering if my master would be available? Or Lady Melody?" Azzuro remained quiet but quite panicked. "Hello?" Sebastian said "Is there anyone there? Hello?" "Woof." I said. "Very good, young master." Sebastian said. "I'll come to get you and Lady Melody momentarily." The line went dead. Azzuro stood dumstruck.

I turned to Melody, who had been kicked to the floor in front of me. "Are you okay?" I asked. Melody looked up at me "I'm fine. Little hard to breathe, that's all." "Listen! The Phantomhive boy has help on the way!" Azzuro said to his men "Tighten security at the gate! Not as much as a single rat gets through!" The men quickly left.

Ten minutes later, Sebastian came into the room "I've come to retrieve my master and Lady Melody." "Is this a joke?" Azzuro asked "I was expecting a giant, not some scrawny dandy in a tailcoat. Who are you? There's no way you are just a butler." "No sir, I'm simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian replied. "I promise." Azzuro smirked "Yeah, sure. It doesn't matter anyway.I don't have any intention of fighting you." Azzuro looked at me and Melody "At least, not yet." Azzuro grabbed me by the hair and held the gun to my temple "You better have what I asked for." Sebastian reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a key "It's right here." A bullet went straight through Sebastian's head. A dozen more bullets soon peppered his body.

"Sorry dandy," Azzuro laughed "I really am, but this round is mine! There was no way I was going to go up against Phantomhive, Lord of the games without a trump card hid." "I damaged the goods a little bit, but that's alright." Azzuro said, taking off my eyepatch "I'm sure you and your little girlfriend will fetch a pretty price even in this condition. Don't worry. You have so many ends, I doubt you'll be alive for much longer." "Aright, I'm done playing games." I said "How long are you planning to play dead?" "Not Long." Sebastian said.

Sebastian then slowly got up and coughed out a dozen blood covered bullets. Before Azzuro's men could shoot him, Sebastian shot each one with their own bullets. "how is that possible?" Melody asked me, her eyes wide in shock. "Oh dear, what an awful thing to do to a perfectly good tailcoat." Sebastian said. "You could have avoided that, idiot." I told Sebastian. "How unfortunate." Sebastian remarked. "They don't seem to have taken very good care of either of you." Sebastian began to walk toward me "Stay back!" Azzuro said. "You two look like helpless little children, all bound up like that." Sebastian said. "But I guess, that's appropriate." "Come any closer, and I'll shoot him!" Azzuro shouted.

"Can we hurry this along?" I asked "His breath smells awful" "But if I come any closer," Sebastian said "He might kill you." "Well then, do you intend on breaking the contract?" I asked. "No, of course not." Sebastian said "Nothing has changed, I remain your loyal servant." "What the hell kind of answers are you two talking about?!" Azzuro shouted. "Young master, you know what to do," Sebastian said, tilting his head to the side "Now just saw the words." I opened the eye that held my contract mark "This is an order! Save us now!" I shouted.

Melody's POV

The gun fired and I looked away. When I opened my eyes again, Ciel was okay and Azzuro's arm was broken. Sebastian broke Ciel's bonds and Ciel undid mine. "Thanks." I breathed when the last belt was undone. Ciel helped me up, my chest was aching from the beating. I looked at Azzuro, who was shaking in pain. I looked him in the eye "I told you not to underestimate us, and now you have paid the price." Sebastian then picked up Ciel and we left.

At the manor, Ciel told me the truth. Sebastian wasn't human, he's a demon. Ciel is currently in a contract with Sebastian, who will protect Ciel until he achieves revenge on those who killed his parents. I must admit I was rather shocked at first. But then, I realized that if this was the only way Ciel can find peace, then I will also help, as much as I can.


	4. Elizabeth

Melody's POV

As soon as Ciel and I sat down at the table for breakfast, Grell (Madame Red's butler) came crashing in on the trolley carrying the tea and dishes. The teapot spilled splashing hot tea on Finnie's shirt. "I'm so so sorry!" Grell said, "Here, I'll wipe it off!" Grell grabbed the tablecloth in an attempt to help Finnie, and the food came crashing into the floor. "Master, why did you agree to take on such a useless idiot?" I heard Baldory ask Ciel. "You're one to talk Bard." Ciel said. "It didn't seem like such a bad idea." Ciel put his hand on his forehead "I thought that Sebastian would be the only one that would be affected, I didn't realize I would be affected too." "I'm sure Grell will learn," I said. I turned to the mess Grell made "Eventually." "I'm so sorry for causing you this much trouble" Grell apologized "I simply don't know how I would apologize now. Wait, that's it!" Grell then pulled out a dagger "The only thing I can do now is die!" Grell said, holding the dagger above his throat "I will atone with my death!" "Calm down a second!" Bard said. "Should we take the knife away?" Mey-Rin asked. Before Grell could commit suicide, Sebastian put a hand on Grell's shoulder "There is no need for that." Grell put the dagger down and looked at Sebastian. "Just think of the horrible mess you would make. It would take hours to clean up all the blood." Sebastian said. "Thank you, Sebastian." Grell said "You are so very kind!" How that was considered kind I had no idea.

"What I would like to know is how you thought it was acceptable to serve the Master such weak tea?" Sebastian asked Grell. Sebastian showed Grell how to make tea and served Ciel and me. "Thank you, Sebastian." I said when I received my tea. "There's no need to thank me, Lady Melody." Sebastian said. Sebastian looked at his watch. "Master, it's almost time. I have a carriage waiting out front." "Fine." Ciel said, putting his teacup back on the table. Sebastian turned to Grell, Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finnie "As for the rest of you, I want this place spotless. Grell, just sit there and don't cause any more un-neccesary trouble." "Oh, and if you do intend to seek out your eternal rest, please see to it outside and try not to make too big of a mess." Sebastian, Ciel and I then headed off in the carriage.

Later in the shop. . . . .

The shopkeeper greeted Ciel and asked if his father sent him for something. "Actually, he's here on his own business." Sebastian said, handing the shopkeeper a slip of paper. "Oh, so you are here for that walking stick." The Shopkeeper said, grabbing a short walking stick from a drawer. "I was wondering who would be using a cane as short as this one. Naturally, I didn't think a child. ." Sebastian pointed the walking stick an inch away from the shopkeeper's nose. "Straight as an arrow" Sebastian commented " A magnificent stick indeed." Ciel paid for the walking stick and we exited the shop.

Ciel's POV

"That ridiculous strength of Finnie's is a menace" I said "How does someone accidently break a walking stick?" "Certianly," Sebastian said "Pity you had to go to all that trouble. You haven't had a growth spurt in years." "Speaking of trouble," Melody said "I don't know how Grell is going to work out. We shouldn't stay away too long."

Melody's POV

"I'm sure you are tired, Young Master."Sebastian said "I'll prepare tea for you immideately." Sebastian opened the door and we looked inside. The inside of the manor was covered in the most girly decorations I had ever seen. "What the Hell!" I said in disgust. "My Mansion!" Ciel said. "What happened to this place?" Sebastian asked "Why it's a disaster!". All of a sudden Finnie, Mey-Rin, and Bard came running in "SEBASTIAN!" "What is going on here?" Sebastian asked Bard. "And why are you all dressed like lunatics?" "It's that girl!"Bard said "She's crazy!" When we went into the next room, Grell was hanging by a rope and was wearing two oversized orange bows. "What are you doing you there?" I asked Grell. "I believe I am in the process of dying, Mistress Melody." Grell choked out. "Get him down, Sebastian." Ciel said. "Yes, sir." Sebastian said. Just before Sebastian could take Grell down, an extremely girly yet familiar voice shouted "Melody!"

Ciel's POV

Elizabeth tackled Melody in a hug "I missed you so much!" "Elizabeth, you're hurting me!" Melody gasped. "Honestly it's just Lizzie." Elizabeth said. "Melody, you are just the cutest thing ever, aren't you! I could just eat you up!" Elizabeth squealed. Elizabeth then hugged me "Elizabeth this is certainly a surprise."I said as Elizabeth released me. "Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian said, getting Grell off the rope. "Hello Sebastian," Elizabeth said. "How come you took him down?" "He detracted from the beauty of the room." Sebastian said "But I made such a lovely decoration out of him!" Elizabeth said. "Decoration?" Sebastian asked. "Yes!" Elizabeth said. "Just look at it all! Isn't the salon so cute now?" "More like a disaster." Melody mumbled. "It so. . . .pink." 'Now, only the cutest things belong in the Phantomhive Manor!" Elizabeth said. "What are you doing here Elizabeth?" Melody asked. "I'm sure your mother didn't let you come alone." Elizabeth smiled "I snuck away so I could see you and Ciel!" "How did you know I was here?" Melody asked. "Madame Red. I overheard her saying how sweet it was for Ciel taking you in!" Elizabeth squealed, spinning Melody in a circle. "Don't you think you will get into trouble?" I asked Elizabeth.

"I know!" Elizabeth said "Now that the manor is decorated, why don't we have a ball tonight?" Elizabeth grabbed my hand and Melody's "We could dance the night away. Isn't that a wonderful idea!" Elizabeth asked. "A ball? No!" I told her. "I agree," Melody said "A ball is a terrible idea!" Elizabeth didn't seem to hear either of us "You'll both wear the clothes I picked out, won't you?" "Elizabeth!" Melody said, but Elizabeth just took off, with Grell being dragged behind her.

Melody's POV

This was not going to turn out well. "I believe the best course of action is to go along with her plan." Sebastian said, pouring tea for me and Ciel. "I don't think she is going to listen to reason." "Can't you just give her some tea and get her out of here?" Ciel asked when Sebastian gave him tea. "I don't have time for a stupid ball." "My Lord, Lady Elizabeth would like a dance. It would be unwise to refuse her." Ciel was silent for a moment. I wondered if Ciel could dance. "Master?" Sebastian asked. "What now?" Ciel replied. "I've never seen you dance before, but I assume you can." Sebastian said. Ciel put a piece of paper in front of his face. "Well, I guess that explains why you are such a wallflower at social engagements." Sebastian said as he gave me my tea. "I have too much work to do." Ciel replied "I don't have time to waste on dancing." Sebastian snatched the papers out of Ciel's face. "With all due respect, dancing is a necessary skill someone in your position to have. In your line of work, Master, social contracts must be maintained." Sebastian said "The world expects any noble gentlemen to know the basics. If you turn down any more invitations simply because you cannot dance, your reputation in high society will suffer." "Fine!" Ciel said "I'll do it, Just stop the lecture. Get me a private tutor, Mrs. Bright or Mrs. Rodkin will do."

Ciel's POV

Sebastian looked at his pocket watch "I'm afraid there isn't sufficient time to call for a tutor. There is only one option," Sebastian said, putting his pocket-watch away "With your permission, I will be your dance instructor." "Don't be ridiculous!" I shouted "I'm not going to take dancing instruction from a man!". "There is one other option," Melody said. She stood in front of my desk with her hand out stretched to me "I can teach you." I decided it would be better than receiving instruction from Sebastian. She placed one of my hands on her back and held the other in hers. "Just follow my lead. Once you learn the basic steps, I'll teach you to lead." Melody instructed. We began the first couple steps, but I was looking down at my feet. "You do have to look at the lady your dancing with" Melody said. I looked up into Melody's eyes. I noticed there were flecks of gold in them that I had not noticed before, they're rather nice.

When I got dressed into the outfit Elizabeth picked out, I got down just in time to see Elizabeth trying to take Mey-Rin's glasses. "Leave her be." I told Elizabeth. "Ciel!" Elizabeth said "You look adorable! Where's Melody? You must see what I have picked out for her!" "Must I wear this Elizabeth?" Melody called. "Come now! Let's have a look!" Elizabeth called back. Melody came down in a dress similar to Elizabeth's but in bright blue. "I knew I made the right choice!" Elizabeth squealed "You look so adorable!" Elizabeth then fixed her eyes of the chain around Melody's neck.

"Melody, why aren't you wearing the necklace I bought you? It matches your dress so beautifully. Where did it go?" Elizabeth asked a dangerous look in her eye. "The one I'm wearing is fine." Melody said coolly. "No! I went to so much trouble! That necklace isn't cute at all!" Elizabeth whined. "Why won't you wear the necklace I picked out especially for you? You are so cruel!" Melody sighed. "Lizzie, that's not it." Elizabeth then grabbed Melody's necklace off her neck "Fooled you! Now it's mine!" "Elizabeth" Melody warned. "The one I picked out is much cuter!" Elizabeth replied. The necklace Melody was wearing was a chain with a ring made from a black metal hanging from it. "Elizabeth, Give it back." Melody said, glaring. "Give me the ring, now Elizabeth!" I was rather shocked, I'd never seen Melody angry before.

"Why are you so angry at me? I- I just wanted to make everything look adorable." Elizabeth said in a quiet voice. "I hate this thing! Take it!" Elizabeth yelled, throwing the necklace to the ground. The ring was split into two pieces. Melody's expression changed from anger to sadness as she looked at the pieces, then walked out of the room.

I picked up the pieces. I noticed that the ring had a blue diamond and markings that looked like a name, but I couldn't make it out. "Sebastian, see that this is repaired." I ordered. "Yes, My Lord." Sebastian said, taking the pieces from me.

Later that night, I called a carriage to take Elizabeth home. "What a rotten day." I told Sebastian as we headed inside after seeing Elizabeth off. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself for a while there." Sebastian remarked. He then pulled out the ring and chain that belonged to Melody, it was fully repaired. "Perhaps you should be the one that gives it back to her." Sebastian suggested. I took the necklace and went to Melody's room.

I knocked on the door. "Come in." Melody said. I opened the door to see Melody brushing out her hair. "Elizabeth wanted to apologize about earlier." I told Melody. Melody sighed "It's fine. Sometimes she just really gets on my nerves." I pulled out the necklace. "Sebastian repaired it." I told her. She moved her hair to one side as I put it around her neck. Melody held up the ring "Thank you,  
"This means a lot to me." "What's so important about that ring?" I asked. "It's my dad's ring." Melody explained. "He gave it to my mom before I was born. Then my mom gave it to me in hopes that he would find me."


	5. Jack The Ripper

Ciel's POV

"I hate this." I said as Melody, Sebastian, and I walked up the steps to the door of the townhouse "There are too many people in London." Sebastian opened the door and we walked upstairs "There's no helping it, my Lord" Sebastian said "It's tradition for the nobility to migrate from the country for the Season." "The Season, eh?" I replied "A waste of time, if you ask me." "Getting away from the manor could prove a nice change of pace." Sebastian said. "We could enjoy some peace and quiet." Melody commented. "Peace and quiet does sound nice." I said. When Sebastian opened the door to a room, Madame Red was looting through the cabinets. "Goodness sakes!" Madame Red huffed "Where do they keep the tea in this place!" "I can't find it either." Mr. Lau said, looking into a vase. "Madame Red? Lau? Why are you here?!" I asked. Madame Red looked up "Ciel, your early dear." "Your sudden appearance in town must mean. . " Mr. Lau said "That the Queen's guard dog is on a new scent." Madame Red finished.

Melody's POV

"He's struck again." Ciel informed as Sebastian set out tea. "Another prostitute was found brutally murdered in Whitechapel. These killing are far from normal. The level of violence we are seeing is unbelievable." "The most recent victim was Mary Ann Nicholas." Sebastian said "It appears that a special type of blade was used on her. She was torn up beyond recognition." "The murder's distinct style of killing has earned him a unique nickname from the press." Ciel continued "Jack the Ripper."

Ciel's POV

"A frightening name, eh?" Lau said. "That's why we are here earlier than expected. I hurried into to town to look upon the situation myself." I said. "Are you sure you are brave enough to stomach the crime scene?" Lau asked. "What do you mean by that?" Melody asked. "The sight of the dismembered body will certainly be horrific. And one could only imagine the stench." Lau got up and walked to where Melody and I were sitting "Blood and gore, everywhere." Lau continued "Surely it would be enough to drive some men mad. Are you prepared to see such a thing? You're just young children after all." "I'm the head of the Phantomhive family, in service to my Queen" I told Lau. "Don't ask foolish questions." Melody continued. "You're right." Lau said "So sorry."

Melody's POV

Scotland Yard had blocked off the street where the body was. A mass of people waited right outside. "Sorry, my boy." One of the inspectors said to Ciel "I'm afraid a crime scene like this is no place for a child. Why don't you just run along home?" "We're here to see the victim's body." I told the inspectors. "The body?!" The inspector said "Surely you're kidding me?" "Abberline!" a voice called. "Well, if it isn't little Lord Phantomhive, what are you doing here?" "You know this kid sir?" Mr. Abberline asked. "I'm here to help, Sir Arthur. Your investigating is dragging a bit." Ciel said, pulling out the latter from the Queen "You know who sent me, of course." Sir Arthur scowled as Ciel snatched the papers from Mr. Abberline. I looked over Ciel's shoulder and read the papers. "It appears who haven't found any major clues yet." I remarked. Sir Arthur snatched the papers back "We at Scotland Yard are more than capable to handle this case, I assure you! We don't need you to interfere." Ciel smirked "Splendid. Shall we go Sebastian?". "Yes, my Lord." Sebastian said as we exited the crime scene.

"Now what, dear?" Madame Red asked."Now we go see someone who might be of use." Ciel replied. The person we had to see was a man by the name of The Undertaker.

"My Lord, It's so lovely to see you." A man I assumed to be The Undertaker said, emerging from one of the coffins "Do I have the pleasure of fitting you for one of my coffins today?" The Undertaker is no doubt a very strange man. He is rather old with long grey hair that was in front of his eyes, so I wouldn't be able to say what color they were. He dressed in a black cloak and a very old top hat."No that's not why I'm here, I'm here about. . ." Ciel said. "No need to say" The Undertaker interrupted "I'm aware, very well aware. One of my recent customers was a bit unusual, you see." "I helped though." The Undertaker continued "I made her look beautiful again!". "I would like the details, please. "Ciel said. "I see, so the funeral parlor is only a cover business." Mr. Lau said "How much is information?" "I have no desire for the Queen's coins!" The Undertaker replied "There's only one thing that I want from you!" The Undertaker turned toward Ciel "Please, My Lord!" The Undertaker begged "Give it to me and I'll tell you anything! Give me the extraordinary gift of true laughter!" "Just one joke and all my information is yours!" The Undertaker said. "Lunatic" Ciel mumbled.

Mr. Lau went first, but his joke wasn't very funny at all. To be honest, I didn't understand how Mr. Lau thought it was funny. "My turn!" Madame Red said. Sebastian turned toward me "My Lady, please cover your ears. You shouldn't hear this." Sebastian said as he covered Ciel's ears. I'm not sure how it was funny, but Madame Red used a lot of words I would never dare repeat.

"Now my Lord, it seems you and your little friend here are the only ones left." The Undertaker said. "I gave you a special discount last time, But I'm not going to do it again." "Let me give it a go." I said. I told my joke.

Ciel's POV

The Undertaker laughed so hard, the sign outside his shop fell. "I like this one! The makings of a true comedian!" The Undertaker said as he pointed at Melody.

"An interesting pattern I've seen these days." The Undertaker explained once he calmed down. "I often get customers who are incomplete." "Incomplete?" Melody asked. "Yes," The Undertaker said "Their uterus are missing. Which is quite odd." "Though the killer makes a big mess of the body," The Undertaker explained "But that part is always neatly cut out." "It was done in public, but not an area of high traffic." Sebastian said "Wouldn't an amateur have a difficult time carrying out that complicated procedure quickly enough?" "You're a clever one, butler." The Undertaker remarked "That is exactly what I was thinking." The Undertaker then made his way toward Melody.

"First, the Ripper would slash their throats with a sharp weapon," the Undertaker said as he made a slashing gesture near Melody's throat. "Then would cut them open," the Undertaker made the same motion as before at her abdomen." And takes their precious womanly part." I could almost see the shiver going up Melody's spine as The Undertaker moved away.

"There will be more slain, I'm certain. "The Undertaker said "Sadistic killers like this one doesn't stop until someone makes them." "Will you stop him? Can you sniff him out?" The Undertaker asked. "Like a good little guard dog." "I'm bound by the honor of my family," I told the Undertaker "I'll eliminate any threat the queen asks me to, by any means necessary."

Melody's POV

In the carriage, we discussed what the Undertaker had said. "Our information narrows down our suspects." Ciel said. "First of all, we are looking for those with the necessary skills set." Sebastian replied "Crossing out anyone who had an alibi on the nights the murders occurred, and the removal of internal organs suggest a gruesome ritual." "We should concentrate our investigation with people who are involved in secret societies." I told them. "If that narrows the field!" Madame Red said "Even I would have the medical skills necessary for this. Besides this, the season is ending soon." "Any doctors who followed the nobles to the city will be returning to the country." Madame Red said. "We'll simply Conclude the investigation quickly." Sebastian interrupted. "I should be able to do this much at least, otherwise what kind of butler would I be?" "I'll make up a list of suspects and begin questioning them for you immediately, My Lord." Sebastian said. Sebastian then opened up the door to the still-moving carriage "Now, if you will excuse me." Sebastian said, jumping out of the carriage. "He knows that we are moving, right?" Madame Red asked as she looked out the back window for Sebastian.

"Sebastian will take care of this for now" Ciel said looking out the window "We can head home and have a cup of tea while we wait." To my surprise, Sebastian was already back at the townhouse. "Welcome back, everyone." Sebastian said when opened the door "I have awaited your return. Your afternoon tea is ready in the drawing-room." "Hold on!" Madame Red exclaimed "How are you here?!" Sebastian smiled "I finished up that little errand, so I made my way home to inform you." "You made the suspect list already?" Madame Red asked. "Well, I made a list of names based on our criteria, contacted them, and asked the relevant questions." Sebastian said, unrolling the list. "Come now Sebastian" Madame Red said "That's impossible, even for you." Sebastian then read off the names and alibis that were crossed of as Madame Red stood there, dumbstruck. Sebastian had narrowed down the list to one suspect, The Viscount Druitt.

Ciel's POV

The plan was to go to a ball being held by the Viscount Druitt and catch him in the act. "Ciel and Melody will act as my nieces visiting from the country and Sebastian will be their tutor." Madame Red explained. "And why do I have to act as your niece?!" I asked Madame Red. "Because, dear. I always wanted a girl!" Madame Red explained. "You're kidding me!?" I shouted. "You don't want them to know you are a Phantomhive, now do you?" Madame Red asked me. "Besides, I heard Lord Druitt has an eye for any pretty little thing in a skirt, and we do want to catch his eye, right?" "By any means necessary," Sebastian remarked "You do remember saying that, do you not sir?"

"First things first, we need to find the murderous Viscountt." Sebastian said as he walked with me and Melody. "At least Elizabeth isn't here," I mumbled "I would never want her seeing me like this." "Oh that dress is so adorable!" Elizabeth said. When we turned Elizabeth was standing near us "I adore all the dresses here!" Elizabeth said loudly. "There lovely!". Melody looked at me, I was shaking noticeably. "Calm down," Melody said "We don't want her catching us." "Oh! You in the pink! You're dress so beautiful." Elizabeth said. Melody grabbed my hand "Come on, we'll lose her in the crowd."

We eventually lost Elizabeth by the time we got to the Balcony. "That was close." I sighed in relief. "I didn't expect her here." Sebastian said. "At least we lost her, for now." Melody said. From the balcony, Sebastian spotted the Viscount Druitt among the crowd. Before we could get to him, the dance had begun. "Damn, I'll never get close to him." I said. "We'll have to dance our way over to the Viscount." Melody said.

Melody's POV

My plan did work for our dancing caught the eye of the Viscount, however I lost Ciel in the crowd. "Your dancing is exquisite, like a lovely little robin, my sweet lady." The Viscount complemented. "Young mistress, allow me to fetch you a drink." Sebastian said, leaving me and the Viscount alone. "Good evening, my Lord Druitt." I said politely. "I do hope you are enjoying the party, my dear robin" Lord Druitt said, kissing my hand. _ Just pretend he isn't a possible serial killer and total creep. _"Oh, yes certainly" I lied. "It's a wonderful party, but I have waited to speak with you all evening." "Oh?" Lord Druitt said. "I'm bored to death of dancing and eating." I told him. "What a spoiled princess you are, my little robin." Lord Druitt said wrapping one arm around me. _Keep your cool. _"Looking for something more entertaining? He asked, running his fingers down my side. I shuddered. _Endure it, Come on Melody, you can do this._

"You know of other amusements?" I asked Lord Druitt. "I would be most interested." The Viscount Druitt held up my chin "I'd be happy to show them to you Robin, my sweet little thing." "Oh really? Like what?" I asked, appearing interested. "You want to know?" Lord Druitt asked. "Yes, I'm simply dying to, my Lord." I told him. "You might be a bit young," Lord Druitt said "Don't tease me, my Lord. I'm a Lady, not a little girl." _Ugh, this is awful! "_Anything for you, my sweet." Lord Druitt said.

Ciel's POV

I watched as the Viscount Druitt led Melody away from the dance. "We have to follow them." I told Sebastian. "Indeed." Sebastian said as we followed the Viscount Druitt. We eventually tracked him down to a room with a large group of people in masks. There was a small stage, in the center a large cage covered by a table-cloth. The room was dimly lit by candles. "And now for what you have all been waiting for, the crown jewel." The Viscount Druitt said, wearing a mask. His assistant unveiled the cage. Inside was Melody, blindfold and tied up. I was about to run forward and get her when Sebastian held me back "We shouldn't expose ourselves too quickly, My Lord." Sebastian whispered. "I'm sure she'd make a lovely decoration or sweet little pet." The Viscount Druitt said "You can keep her whole and healthy, or sell her for parts if you want to." "Her eyes are a captivating sea-green, very rare and beautiful if I might add." The Viscount Druitt said "The bidding shall begin momentarily." The assistant removed Melody's blindfold. "Get Melody Now!" I ordered. "Yes, my Lord." Sebastian said.

The candles blew out and Sebastian knocked everyone in the room out cold. When the candles were lit again, Sebastian and I were onstage getting Melody out of the cage. "What were you thinking, Lady Melody?" Sebastian asked, un-doing Melody's bonds. "I had a plan," Melody replied. "Until I was smothered by gas and put in a cage." Sebastian then picked both of us up and dashed off into the night.


	6. Jack The Ripper Strikes Again!

Melody's POV

When Ciel and I went to breakfast the next morning, Sebastian gave him this morning's paper. Ciel read the headline and angrily slammed the paper on the table. When I got a look at the paper, the headline was 'Jack the Ripper Strikes Again!' Ciel was so furious, he was shaking.

Later that day, Ciel was showing me how to play chess, since I never played before. Madame Red was behind me, had asked why Ciel came back to become "the Queen's guard dog" after his parents died. "I didn't return to the house of Phantomhive for my parents," Ciel said coolly "I did it for myself." That was the part of him I always admired about Ciel, always appearing so strong. But I knew that couldn't be completely true, I could see the feelings of helplessness and sadness in him that he tries so hard to hide especially from me. "I just want you to be happy." Madame Red said. "I was never able to have children of my own, but thought of you like my own son." Madame Red said, putting a hand on Ciel's shoulder. Ciel pushed her hand away "I will not be coddled over." Madame Red soon left the manor with Grell. Ciel and I continued our game, He won but I was glad that he took the time to teach me.

Later that evening, Sebastian got a lead on the case. Ciel, Sebastian, and I waited against a building. Ciel and I looked like street urchins in order for us to blend in. Sebastian had found a black cat and was cuddling it; Ciel then got very annoyed at the fact Sebastian wasn't listening. Just then, we heard a scream. Ciel raced to the source with me just beside him with Sebastian following from behind. Ciel ran up to the house and I opened the door.

Inside was the most gruesome scene I had ever laid my eyes on. There was blood strewn across the room and covering the mangled, disfigured corpse of a woman. Vomit was creeping up my throat when Sebastian covered Ciel's eyes along with my own and flew back a few feet. I could feel Ciel shaking next to me in shock. "You have made a rather bloody mess in there." Sebastian said. Then, I heard footsteps emerge from the house. The person was Grell Sutcliff, Madame Red's butler; I recognized his voice as he stumbled out of the house. "I hoped I played the part of the butler well, for I am an actress." Grell said. Grell then said that he was going to call Sebastian "Bassy" from now on.

I pushed Sebastian's hand off of my eyes and Ciel proceeded to do the same. What I saw was Madame Red next to Grell, who now had long, bright red hair and sharp teeth. "Madame.." Ciel said. "Well, I hadn't counted on this." Madame Red said "I didn't think anyone would be able to tell who Grell really is." "Naturally, you were on the suspect list from the very beginning." Ciel said "But all of your alibis seemed flawless." "You mean you actually suspected your own aunt?" Madame Red asked. "I was looking for a murderer, any relation to me did not matter." Ciel replied. "None of the humans on the suspect list could have been responsible for all the murders. But, if one of them had a inhuman accomplice, that would change the game completely."

"It had to be someone who could enter and leave a room without notice," Ciel continued "Someone who could travel from the Viscount's to the East end instantaneously." "In the end, you two were the only ones who could be Jack the Ripper." I said. "I began to look into what else the victims had in common besides occupation," Ciel told Madame Red. "They all had undergone a certain surgery at the hospital you work. The only one left alive was Mary Kelly." "We knew if we waited around, you would come for her eventually." Ciel said. "But, we were too late."

"My darling nephew," Madame Red said "how unfortunate this turned out to be. If you had let it go, we could have played chess again." "But now," Madame Red said, her hands clenching into fists "You've taken everything!"

All of a sudden, a whirring blade held by Grell came straight for me and Ciel. Sebastian then caught the blade before it could hit us. "What is that thing?" Ciel asked as Sebastian pushed Grell away. Grell then proceeded to say that it was his reaper's death scythe and that it was custom made. Grell started acting very flirty toward Sebastian, who was disgusted by Grell's advances. Sebastian then motioned for me and Ciel to get behind him while Grell was still talking. Sebastian then put his coat on Ciel's head and mine, then fought Grell under Ciel's orders.

As Sebastian and Grell fought, Madame Red pulled out a dagger from her sleeve and ran toward Ciel. What I did next was either very brave or very stupid.

Ciel's POV

Melody came in between me and Madame Red. She held onto Madame Red's wrists, trying to stop any further attacks. Blood blossomed from where her dagger cut Melody's arm. Madame Red wrapped her hand around Melody's throat and tightened her grip. Melody was gasping for air, but still kept Madame Red at bay.

Melody's POV

A few moments later I found myself on the ground, coughing as I tried to get my breath back. I thought Madame Red was going to kill Ciel, until she did something rather surprising. Madame Red then dropped the dagger and began to cry. "Sebastian, don't kill her" I heard Ciel say as Sebastian was inches away from grabbing Madame Red. Sebastian's shoulder was bleeding from where Grell had cut him with his death scythe. I looked at Ciel; he was still under Sebastian's coat and was shivering. Then, in a split second, Grell plunged his death scythe into Madame Red's chest.

Madame Red was now dying in a pool of her own blood. I looked at Ciel, he was still in shock from what had just happened. Sebastian was about to kill Grell with Grell's death scythe when someone stopped him. A grim reaper who referred to himself as William T. Spears grabbed Grell and took off into the night.

Madame Red's Funeral was held a few days later. Everyone that knew hercame, dressed in black and weeping. Ciel and I had come into the church carrying a red dress and Ciel went up to Madame Red's Casket to put in on her. "Red had always suited you, Madame." Ciel said. After the funeral, Ciel and I proceeded to go to the grave of Jack the Ripper's last victim. Ciel had bought some flowers to put on the woman's grave and explained that she was a foreigner and no one claimed her body, so he paid for her funeral.

Ciel's POV

When we finished with the Jack the Ripper case, Me, Melody, and Sebastian soon went back to the manor. When Melody left to retire for the night, Sebastian went up to my study with tea. "It seems like Lady Melody is settling in." Sebastian told me as he entered the room." It would appear so, but something she did the other day troubles me." I said as I put the paperwork away."And what would that be?" Sebastian asked. "When Madame Red started to come after me with the dagger, Melody came in between us and held her back." I began to explain. "Even as Madame Red was choking her, she still tried to protect me." Sebastian was a bit surprised to hear this, but then smiled. "I guess Lady Melody has become fond of you, My Lord" Sebastian said, handing me my teacup. I thought about this for a moment. _Melody likes me? It's a strange feeling but not exactly a bad one._


	7. Houndsworth

A letter came in from the Queen requesting that Ciel handle the issue of dog-baiting in a village called Houndsworth where the Queen planned on building a resort. The next morning, Ciel, Melody and Sebastian along with the other servants, headed to Houndsworth. For the entire trip, Mey-Rin, Finnie, and Bard chanted "We're going on a holiday!" in one of the carriages. In the other carriage, Melody and Ciel were rather quiet for most of the trip.

Ciel's POV

"Do you hear how happy they are?" Sebastian asked. "They're very grateful, such a kind young master." "I didn't want to leave them in the manor alone and come home to find it in shambles." I said, bored. Sebastian stopped the horses "It seems we have arrived at the village everyone." "Oh, I forgot to mention something." I told the servants "The resort the Queen has planned has not yet been constructed."

By the time we got into the village itself, we saw a man training one of his six dogs. "He manipulates the creature with rewards and punishments, he commands its obedience ." Sebastian commented "But the dog isn't blameless either. It fawns on its human and welcomes the chain around its neck. I can't really understand it." "If you're trying to get at something deeper, just say it." I told Sebastian. "No, its nothing of importance, my Lord." Sebastian replied "Simply that I love cats, I'm not especially fond of dogs. To be completely frank, I hate them." "Woof." I said.

Melody's POV

An entire village devoted to dogs? It seemed rather weird to me and to be honest, I didn't like it. Like Sebastian, I was fond of cats and didn't like dogs. When we arrived at Lord Barrymore's manor, his maid greeted us. The moment I saw her, I began to panic, that couldn't be _her_ could it?

Ciel's POV

The maid, Angela led me, Melody and Sebastian to Lord Henry's study. When we arrived, Lord Henry had started whipping Angela. "Who the hell is this Chihuahua?!" Lord Henry shouted. "I told you to bring the Queen's guard dog when he arrived!" _Chihuahua? _"Can't you do anything right?!" "Move, Sebastian" I ordered. Sebastian grabbed Lord Henry's wrist. "What are you doing, you filthy Doberman!" Lord Henry shouted "Somebody should have trained you better!" "He's acting on my orders." I told Lord Henry. "Who are you?!" Lord Henry asked. "From the sound of it, you have already received the letter I sent." I said "My name is Ciel, the Earl of Phantomhive" I said, then gestured to Melody. "and this is Lady Melody." "Do you mean to tell me that a little toy poodle like you is the Queen's guard dog?!" Lord Henry shouted. "You don't like small breeds, Lord Henry?" I asked " Well, that's hardly fair."

"There is nothing to discuss." Lord Henry said after reading the Queen's letter. "Under no circumstances will I sell Barrymore castle to anyone." "Why is that?" I asked. "Because of the curse." Lord Henry said. "What curse?" Melody asked. "This village and it dogs have existed for centuries," Lord Henry explained. "Anyone who interferes with us will become cursed in a most horrible way." Lord Henry stood up from his chair "Not even the Queen can lift this curse. Your mission is pointless! Anyone who acts against the wishes of the Barrymore family is destined to meet an unimaginably horrible end!" Melody and I looked at each then back at Lord Henry. "Interesting." Melody said. "What?" Lord Henry said "You've peaked my curiosity, I would like to see this dreadful curse of yours, Lord Henry." Melody said. Lord Henry growled at us.

Melody's POV

Later that night, Ciel and I were reading books by the fire when Angela came in. "I apologize for calling so late." Angela said "What is it that you need?" Sebastian asked. My young master and Lady Melody were about to retire for the evening." "I have a request to make, leave the castle, leave the village completely." Angela said. "You must stay here." "Why is that?" I asked Angela. Suddenly, a piercing howl sounded from outside. "No!" Angel said, trembling "The demon hound, it's coming!" "The what?" Ciel and I said at the same time. A shadow of a large dog appeared on the curtains. "Sebastian!"Ciel shouted. When Sebastian pulled the curtains back, whatever made the shadow was gone. I looked outside the window. "Ciel, you should see this." I said. Outside the window was a glowing hound, making its way into the village. When we went outside, the hound had left a trail of glowing dust. "The demon hound is here." Angela said "It brings great catastrophe to the village. Anyone who dares defy my master will be punished by the demon hound. That is the law here, there is no way to stop it." A large group of the villagers came to Barrymore castle. "Angela!" one of the villagers called "Please find Lord Barrymore at once, the demon hound has come once again." "Who was the punished one?" Angela asked.

When we got into the village, we saw the body. It was the man we saw first coming into town. His body covered in bite marks, defiantly from a dog. "So that's it then." Ciel muttered. "Stand Back!" Lord Barrymore commanded "Don't touch!" "I see it was James then, he was the bad dog." Lord Barrymore said "Yes," one of the other villagers said "He broke the legal restriction on dog ownership. He kept a sixth dog when the limit was five." "A sixth dog." Lord Barrymore said "Then this was inevitable."That is all you can say!" Bard demanded. "This village is under my rule and no other!" Lord Barrymore said "The demon hound protects that rule. As the guardian of the Barrymore family, it punishes anyone and everyone who dares defy me!" The villagers than began to chant something about a good white dog and a black bad dog. The villager then carried James's body away, still chanting. "I was sure you outsiders were going to be its next prey." Lord Barrymore said "You are lucky to have escaped." Lord Barrymore and Angela then followed the crowd of villagers. _Something is defiantly off._

Ciel's POV

The next day, Mey-Rin, Finnie, and Bard were swimming in the village's lake. Melody and I were on the beach, reading. "Seems like they're having fun," Melody commented "Why don't we join them?" I looked up from my book "I don't understand why they were making a big deal about it. Just because you can bathe doesn't make it a resort." Melody seemed a bit disappointed "Fine, forget I asked". I then asked for Sebastian to do something for me. Sebastian understood and went off to do what I had asked him to do. All of a sudden, the villagers started to shout that they caught the "bad dog" and that the "punishment" was about to begin.

Melody's POV

By the time they got to where the "punishment" would take place, the "bad dog" was tied to a stone wall and surrounded by angry dogs, ready to attack. A villager than started to beat the "bad dog" because it had something in its mouth, a piece of fabric by the look of it. When the man cleared out, the angry dogs were released and attacked the "bad dog". "I can't stand to watch this." I said. Finnie couldn't either and charged into the crowd to save the "bad dog". Finnie then picked up a wooden stake so big it would have taken three men to carry and swatted the angry dogs away from the "bad dog". We than ran up to Finnie and tried to protect him from the angry mob. The villagers then proceeded to chain me and Ciel to the stone wall and tied Mey-Rin, Finnie, Tanaka, and Bard to a post nearby.

Ciel's POV

"Leave this village immediately and advise Her Majesty never to send her minions here again." Lord Barrymore said. "You're so pathetic." I said "Relying on lowly tricks to keep your meager power." "If there is a stubborn dog here," Melody continued "I'd say I'm looking at it." "If that's your final choice," Lord Barrymore said. "You will learn what happens to a dog who challenges me! Get him!" The dogs were released and ran straight for Melody and me. Sebastian was about to hit them back when. . .

"Heel!" Melody commanded. The dogs stopped immediately and lain down on their stomachs. The crowd gasped. "What the hell?!" Lord Barrymore shouted. "What did you do?!" "Your pitiful farce ends here, Barrymore!" Melody said. "Listen, there is no bloody demon hound! It's all a lie!" "There is just him, an old man obsessed with power!" I told the village. "Determined to keep it, no matter what!"

"What evidence do you have?" Lord Barrymore asked. "There's this," Sebastian said, pulling out a skull from Lord Barrymore's manor "The teeth marks in James match the ones on this skull." The crowd gasped again. Sebastian the explained how Lord Barrymore was able to pull it off; from the shadow projection to the scrap of cloth from Lord Barrymore's trousers that James's dog held between its teeth. The village turned on Lord Barrymore. "Give up Barrymore!" I said "It's over!" The villagers then carried Lord Barrymore away, chanting "Punish James's Killer!".

Sebastian unlocked the chains that bound me and Melody and released the others. "How did you do that?" I asked. "With the dogs? I figured that the dogs were well-trained," Melody explained "I simply used that training against them."


	8. The Demon Hound is Real?

Just as Ciel was about to prepare for bed, Mey-Rin's scream echoed from the holding cell where Lord Barrymore was being kept. By the time Ciel, a half-asleep Melody, and Sebastian made it to the cell, the wall was destroyed and there was a giant splatter of blood. Just then one of the villagers came in and said that they found Lord Barrymore. When they got to where Lord Barrymore was, he was dead with part of his arm chewed off and the wall behind him was splattered with blood. All the villagers were in a circle around Lord Barrymore's corpse chanting about a good white dog and a bad black dog. Angela fainted at the sight of her dead master but Finnie caught her before she hit the ground.

Back at the manor, Sebastian discussed what they should do now that there is a real demon hound. As Ciel and Sebastian were talking, Melody, who was sitting next to Ciel, fell asleep on his shoulder. Ciel didn't even notice until Sebastian pointed it out. "I will take Lady Melody to her room." Sebastian said "No, leave her until I'm ready to retire for the night." replied Ciel "It has been a rather long day". Sebastian seemed a bit surprised at his young master's answer "Yes, My Lord." "She was rather brave today, my Lord" Sebastian said. "I am aware, Sebastian." replied Ciel. "I believe today's events have only proven that she has grown very fond of you." Sebastian said with a smile. Ciel went to retire for the night with Sebastian carrying Melody up to her room. Sebastian then went next door to Ciel's room to help the young lord prepare for bed. When he finished, Ciel was fast asleep and Sebastian was about to leave when he noticed something odd. Ciel was smiling in his sleep as he muttered one name, Melody. When Sebastian heard what his young master said, he chuckled. "I guess that my young master has some feelings for Lady Melody as well." Sebastian than blew out the candle and closed the door.

Melody's POV

The next day, I awoke in the guest bedroom. Sebastian must have brought me up while I was still asleep. When I went downstairs, I joined Ciel in the dining hall. "I'm sorry for falling asleep on you last night" I told Ciel as Sebastian served breakfast. Ciel looked at me" Don't worry about it, I really didn't mind." I looked away from Ciel and felt a blush creep up into my face. Just then, Mey-Rin and Finnie ran in."What's the matter this time?" Sebastian asked. "You must calm down." "We've looked all over but we can't find Angela!" Finnie said "Oh, is that all?" Bard said. "Don't worry about it. She said there were some medicinal herbs growing down by the fen. She left to go pick some. "Right now?' Finnie asked. "Why would she?" "She's all alone when the demon hound out there?!" Mey-Rin said. "Oh, hell." Bard said. "What was she thinking, going out by herself?" Finnie asked. "She said she was worried, about you being kind of sick and all." Bard explained. "For me?" Finnie said. "She went for me?" Finnie then ran out the door. "Come on, Sebastian! We should go help him." Bard said, running after Finnie. "Well, uh. . " Sebastian said. Bard stopped "Hurry! Are you a red-blooded man or aren't you?" Bard then left with Mey-Rin and Tanaka. "Well, it looks like we do need to hurry now." Ciel said. Sebastian sighed. "Go out there and put on a good show for me. Am I clear?" Ciel said. " Perfectly, my young lord." Sebastian replied.

By the time we arrived, we finally got a good look at the Demon hound. The Hound was twice the height of Sebastian, with red glowing eyes and white fur with long, sharp claws. Sebastian managed to stop the hound from crushing Finnie. First, Sebastian threw the hound into the air with ease and offered the Hound dog treats. Before the Hound could get the treats, Sebastian trained it with Rewards and Punishments.

Though very strange methods, Sebastian managed to beat the hound down into a deep hole. When Sebastian came up, he was on top of a geyser and was holding a man who we assumed was the demon hound, for the man started to lick Sebastian's cheek, whose was utterly disgusted by this. Then, Angela came running for the demon hound, who she calls Pluto. Angela then explained that she had found Pluto last month and had to take him because he was so adorable. She then explained that Pluto has the bad habit of turning human when he gets excited. Angela then begged for Sebastian to bring Pluto with him to the Phantomhive manor to train him. "Why not?' Ciel said. I looked toward Ciel and whispered "Are you sure about keeping Pluto at the manor?" Ciel nodded and told Sebastian that this was an order. You could tell Sebastian didn't want to but there was nothing he could do now.

Ciel's POV

I noticed Melody was looking at me. When I turned to look back at her, she turned away. "What are you looking at?" I asked her. "This is one of the few times I've seen you smile," Melody replied "and I like it when you smile". Huh… I had not realized I was smiling.

The next day, Melody and I headed into the carriage on our way home to the manor. Now we had Pluto, who was coming along in the second carriage with the servants. Later on the journey home, I asked Melody if she really meant what she said yesterday. Melody smiled at me "Of course I meant it. I was afraid you had forgotten how to smile."... _So she did mean it_. _I have always wondered how she can be so happy when so many bad things have happened in her life. How could she smile, even though she suffered through so much pain? What reminded her how to smile? When I looked into her eyes, I could see how sad and alone she felt and she tries very hard to hide it, especially from me. On the way back to the manor I realized something; I liked it when she smiled too._


	9. The Camera

Ciel was in his study going over financial reports for the newest sweets factory. Melody was right beside him reading one of her favorite books she has found in the Phantomhive's Library and Sebastian was doing some dusting. Ciel had recently bought a camera from the famed Talbot collection. When Melody left the room to get another book, Ciel then called in Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finnie. Ciel then explained the legend of the camera: if you take a picture of a person with this camera, the person or thing they care for most in this world will appear in the picture as well. "So, I want you three to take a picture of Sebastian and one of Melody without either of them knowing what you are up to." Ciel ordered. "Why both of them?" Mey-Rin asked Ciel. "That is none of your concern, just go and do what I ordered!"Ciel ordered. The servants replied with a yes sir and ran off with the camera. This will be very interesting, Ciel thought.

Ciel's POV

Getting a picture of Sebastian proved a lot harder than I thought. Sebastian just moved way too fast. Me and the servants tried many times to get a picture of Sebastian but all had failed. Melody soon came back into the study. "You seem frustrated." She commented. "I've been trying to get a picture of Sebastian," I told Melody "But he moves too quickly for the camera to take his photo." Melody thought for a moment "Why don't you just order Sebastian to stay still long enough for the camera to capture his image?" I started to laugh "Why didn't I think of that?" Melody shrugged. I then called the servants back to his study and explained Melody's plan to them. "That seems a lot easier than what we were doing." exclaimed Bard.

As soon as the servants hid themselves in the study, Melody settled into her spot next to me. I then called Sebastian to his study. "Yes, My Lord?" Sebastian asked when he came in. "Could you be the subject for a portrait?" Melody asked. Sebastian agreed and then asked what he needed to do. Melody told him to just stand still while she drew. As she began to draw Sebastian, Finnie held the camera so they could get an image of Sebastian with the camera. The servants got the image but Melody was still drawing. The finished drawing was an exact likeness of Sebastian from the shoulders up. "You are quite talented, my Lady" Sebastian said as he admired the drawing. I was also quite surprised at Melody's skill. "Thank you so much for letting me draw you" Melody said as Sebastian left the room." It was no trouble at all, my Lady" Sebastian said when he closed the door. "Melody, you are brilliant" I told her. Melody then smiled and told me that was sweet to say.

Now that they got the picture of Sebastian, now the servants needed to get a picture of Melody without her knowing. My plan now was to distract Melody while Mey-Rin took the photo. Once again, Mey-Rin hid herself in the study. Melody was in her spot next to me when Mey-Rin concealed herself completely. I then asked Melody a question that has been in my mind since that day during the Jack the Ripper case. "Melody, why did you risk your life to save mine?" I asked. Melody's pale face began turning pink with blush. "I. . . I wasn't going to just watch you get killed. I had to do something." I felt my face become hotter. "You could have been killed, and you still protected me…." "May I tell you something?" I asked Melody."What is it?" Melody asked as she looked at me. "I like it when you smile too." I admitted. Melody blushed as she went back to reading her book.

When the two photos developed, Pluto somehow got into the manor and ripped up Sebastian's photo but didn't touch the one of Melody. Finnie told me what happened and gave the developed photo of Melody to me. I then dismissed Finnie and looked at Melody's photo. I was in the photo with her.


	10. The Frost Fair

Ciel's POV

Melody is still unaware that I knew I was the person she cared about most. Soon after the events with the camera, I learned that there will be a Frost Fair this year. On the day of the Frost Fair, Melody, Sebastian, and I were walking around the little shops on the frozen Thames. I honestly couldn't care less but Melody seemed to be having fun and that was perfectly fine with me.

Melody's POV

We ran into one of Scotland Yard's detectives. According to him, a ring was stolen yesterday made from one of the parts of the Hope Diamond. The Hope Diamond was a blue diamond that was supposedly cursed anyone who had it, only three pieces were left in existence. The thief who had it last died last night and that the diamond was possibly still on him. That meant a visit to … The Undertaker. Great.

Ciel's POV

The Undertaker set up shop because so many people have frozen to death. Abberline said to wait outside but I told him that if he want Information from the Undertaker, you would have to let Melody in. Abberline looked at Melody then me and said fine. "It should only take a minute." Melody said as she went inside the tent.

Melody's POV

The Undertaker's tent was just as creepy as his shop. "Lady Melody," The Undertaker said "I'm surprised to see you here without Lord Phantomhive and that butler of his." "I need information about a ring that was in the possession of one of the corpses." I told the Undertaker. "Of course, Lady Melody. But I must receive my payment first." The Undertaker said. "How much do you want?' Mr. Abberline asked. "He doesn't want money, let me handle it." I told Mr. Abberline. Just like the last time I saw him, the Undertaker burst out laughing, so hard his sign fell off again. I then went to the door to let in Ciel and Sebastian."How did you do that?" Mr. Abberline asked me. "It's gift." I told Mr. Abberline. The Undertaker finally calmed down enough to say "I told you I liked this one! That was hysterical! She could be a world-renowned comedian!" Mr. Abberline was still in shock at the intensity of The Undertaker's laugh.

Ciel then demanded that The Undertaker to tell him more about the ring. The Undertaker then led us to an ice statue of a noble woman with the blue diamond ring on her finger. Before Scotland Yard could get the ring, the Viscount Druitt told them that the "lady" would be awarded to the winner of the Ice sculpture contest. When The Viscount Druitt saw me with Ciel, "but no sculpture could match your beauty, my little Robin." and kissed my glove-covered hand. I had to muster up all the self-control I had to not punch this guy in the face. I looked at Ciel and saw that he was just as disgusted as I was. "We could never let anyone defile this beautiful young Lady" said Viscount Druitt. "you are one to talk" I heard Ciel mumble. It was clear that if we wanted to get the ring, we would have to win the ice sculpture contest. Ciel ordered Sebastian to win the contest and Sebastian replied with the usual Yes, My lord. By the time judging began, none of the competitors' sculptures were all that good. But when Sebastian unveiled his sculpture, it was stunning. Sebastian had done a sculpture of Noah's Ark and it was absolutely beautiful and very lifelike

By the time the judges were done, it was clear that Sebastian would win. However, a man with dynamite strapped around his chest threatens to blow all of them up unless he got the Hope diamond ring. The bomber said that everyone had to the count of ten to get off the ice. Everyone but me, Ciel and Sebastian left. Sebastian than began to skate across the ice to stop the bombers. Viscount Druitt then began to rave about a noble black swan that captured the eye of the maiden. One of the bombers took a stick of lit dynamite and threw it at me and Ciel. Before we could react to what the bomber was doing, Sebastian had picked up Ciel and me and skated away. The bomber than attempted to do this several times before he realized what he was doing. Sebastian spun and threw Ciel then me into the air as the ice around him began to crack. The bombers fell through the ice and most likely died. By the time that air cleared, me and Ciel were on the Noah's Ark Sculpture with Sebastian right behind us. Then you could hear the Viscount Druitt going on about how the Ark sails on. Ciel then turned to Sebastian "Was tossing us about like that really necessary?" demanded Ciel. "My apologies, My Lord" Sebastian replied.


	11. Author's Note

**Within the next few chapters, I will begin to tell the story from the point of views from other characters, including Abberline. I think it would be interesting for you, the reader, to see the story from their points of view. Hope you guys like it! **


	12. Ciel's Birthday

It was the day before Ciel's birthday and Ciel didn't want to celebrate at all. Melody understood why Ciel didn't want to and that was the exact reason why they had to.

Ciel's POV

When I came downstairs, Melody had already been seated and said that Sebastian made some Earl Grey tea, my favorite. After breakfast, Sebastian said that my schedule was clear and I could do what I desired. Melody then asked me to close my eyes. Confused by this request, I did as she said, Melody then grabbed my hands and led me to another room in the manor. Melody said that I could open my eyes now and I noticed that we were in my study. On my desk was a painting of white roses. "Sebastian told me that white roses were your favorite." Melody admitted. "So, I made this for you. "It's beautiful, thank you." I told Melody. "You didn't have to go to so much trouble." "It wasn't any trouble at all. Besides, it your birthday and I wanted to make it special." Melody replied.

Later that night, Melody and me sat by the fire, playing a game of chess. "Peace, Quiet, and a game of chess." I said. "Sounds like you're enjoying your birthday." Melody commented, moving her castle. "What if I say I am?" I said, taking Melody's pawn. "I would say it's good." Melody said, taking my rook. "You could always use a little happiness." I smiled at her as I moved my pawn.

Melody's POV

A few moves later, I slipped up and Ciel won. "Well, that was fun." I commented. "You are a very skilled opponent." "So are you." Ciel told me. "Well, I had a good teacher." I said. We both laughed, Ciel then looked at the clock. "Well, is getting late. Shall we retire?" Ciel asked. I nodded and we went upstairs. "I have something that I want to give you." Ciel told me before he went to his bedroom. "Oh? and what is that?" I asked. Ciel leaned in and kissed my cheek.

Ciel's POV

When I pulled away, Melody's pale face had turned red. She mumbled something, but I couldn't really understand what she said. "Goodnight." I told her as I walked into my bedroom.


	13. The Indian Prince Part 1

Abberline's POV

Sir Arthur clutched the note taped to one of the men."This makes twenty victims so far!" Sir Arthur shouted. "And you still haven't caught this criminal? Explain!" "I'm sorry, sir!' I said "When Jack the Ripper slipped through our hands, those brats got all the credit!" Sir Arthur said. "Brats? Do you mean Ciel Phantomhive and that girl with him?" I asked Sir Arthur. "You know, I can't help but feel that they carry some awful burden on their shoulders." I told Sir Arthur. "And they're still only children." "So, all the victims have just returned from India?" a voice asked. When I turned, Ciel was standing next to me, looking at the reports.

"Oh, you're here!' I said. "But no one has died yet," Ciel continued, not hearing me. He then read the note of the twentieth victim. "he does have a way with words." Ciel commented. "I do agree that our country would be improved if all these nouveaux riches fresh from India had disappeared." "Still, I don't like this mark. "He's mocking the Queen and all Englishmen." Sir Arthur said "He's Indian, I'm certain of this!" "Ah, so that's why I was called in." Ciel said. "Most of the Indians that have come here illegally are staying in the criminal neighborhoods of the East End. And Scotland Yard still doesn't know their exact number or location." "I can not allow Her Majesty to continue to suffer such indignity. Let's go, Sebastian." Ciel said, leaving the scene. "Yes,sir." Sebastian said, following him.

Ciel's POV

Melody had stayed back at the townhouse while me and Sebastian went to see the scene. "I believe this area is where the bulk of the Indians have settled." Sebastian said when we got to the neighborhood. "Yes." I said, before bumping into someone. "That hurt!" the Indian man said "You fiend, I've cracked a rib! I might die from this!" "Hey, what happened?" another Indian man called. "That a terrible injury," another Indian man said "He should pay you back for that.""Give us all your money, brat." Said the Indian man I bumped into to. "What a cliché group of thugs we seemed to have run into." Sebastian said, cracking his knuckles. "Master, shall I handle this?" "Yes, but make it quick." I said. "Certainly." Sebastian replied. The Indian man I bumped into grabbed me by my coat "Listen boy. You're outnumbered. Everybody within a half-mile hates you English dogs!" Sebastian then flicked the man, sending him flying backwards.

"Did he hurt you at all Master?" Sebastian asked. "He did not.' I told Sebastian. "Damn Brat!" the Indian man said "You take over our country, and you drag us here then throw us away like garbage!" "Your people have dragged their filth all over our homeland." Another Indian man said. "How about we show you the humiliation of being robbed!" The Indian man said, pulling out a dagger.

Prince Soma's POV

"Excuse me." I said. "I'm looking for this Indian woman. Perhaps you gentleman have seen her around here?" "Who the hell are you?" The man with the dagger said "Just stay out of here!" "Oh, are you dueling?" I asked. The other person in the duel was a richly dressed kid with a khansama"He has a khansama with him." "Are you an English nobleman?" I asked. "What if I say I am?" the kid said. "Then I will have no choice, I will have to side with my countrymen." I replied "Agni, defeat the Englishman." Agni nodded "I shall use my holy weapon, which I was given to serve my master." Agni then went after the kid and his khansama.

Ciel's POV

Sebastian picked me up as the one called Agni ran forward. Sebastian deflected every attack while still holding on to me. Now I am glad Melody stayed behind, I don't want her getting mixed up in this. "I have repeatedly struck your vital pressure points." Agni said "Any normal person's arms would have gone numb by now. How are you moving?" "We weren't doing anything but walking down the street!" I shouted. "Are you nothing more than savages that will attack anyone who nearly walks by you?" "What?' said the man. "Tell me, men. Did you attack this child here for no good reason?" "Unfortunately, my countrymen are wrong here," said the man. "Agni! We are on the Englishmen's side now." Agni then beat down the thugs.

"It is done, Prince Soma." Agni said. "Good."Prince Soma said, picking up my hat. "Well, there is someone I need to find, so I will be going now." Prince Soma threw my hat and I caught it. Prince Soma and Agni walked away.

Later that night. . . .

"Well that was a waste of time." I said. "One of those men might be the culprit we are looking for." Sebastian said. "Let us wait for Sir Arthur to contact us." "I'll never get any peace at this rate, if I'm called to London for every silly little thing" I said. The door to the townhouse opened, "My Lord, how good it is to see you." said Lau. "What are you doing here?" I asked Lau "how many times have I told you to send a note first." "I vaguely remember that." Lau said. "Shall I make refreshments for our guest?" Sebastian asked. "Shall I serve tea, My Lord?" "Might as well." I told Sebastian. "Perhaps chai instead of Earl Grey?" Lau asked. "Fine, whatever." I told Lau. When I looked back at the door, the two men from earlier stood in the door way.

Prince Soma's POV

"Oh them?" Lau said "I ran into them on the street corner. They said they wanted to speak with you." "So you just come barging in here?!" the kid shouted. "Why, certainly." I told the kid. "We are friends now. Surely you have not forgotten me?" "We met during a street brawl." The kid said "An if you recalled I saved you." "Saved me?! Excuse you!" the kid shouted. "Ciel, what's going on?" a voice asked. "I heard you shouting."

When I looked up the stairs, I saw the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. A girl as pale as the moon, with eyes that shined like emeralds. Her hair hung in long black waves. She looked at me, I felt my face grow red. _Beautiful_

Ciel's POV

"May I introduce Lady Melody." Sebastian said with a bow. "Hello miss, My name is Prince Soma. I fancied you immediately. Would you like to be my handmaiden." Prince Soma said "Or, if you prefer, my wife." _What the hell?! _"Ah, Prince Soma!" Agni said "At Last! You finally found your soul mate!" "No thanks." Melody said quickly. I felt almost relieved by Melody's answer. "Sebastian, don't let them out of your sight." I ordered. "Yes, my Lord." Sebastian replied.

Prince Soma's POV

The next morning, me and Agni decided to wake the kid and the beautiful girl. Agni and I decided to wake the girl first. Even asleep, she looked beautiful. Agni drew back the curtains "Time to wake up, Lady Melody." Agni said. She rubbed her eyes "Huh?". "Namaste." Agni said. "What?! Why are you in my room?!" the beautiful girl shouted. I grabbed her around her waist and carried her in my arms "We are going out, beautiful girl. Show us around town." "Put me down!" the beautiful girl shouted. "I don't like being handled!" I was about to run out the door with her when the kid's Khansama came in." "Prince Soma, Put Lady Melody down." I then put the beautiful girl down. "Thank you, Sebastian." She then turned toward me and pointed to the door "Get out."

Ciel's POV

"I'll be your tutor while we are in London." Sebastian said. I was about to begin my violin lesson. "Bach's Chaconne in D minor?" I said, looking at the sheet of music."There's no way I can play something this complex." Sebastian smirked "As your tutor, I make the rules. Surely you have no objections to my teachings, Master?" I then began to play. "Well done." Sebastian commented "Very nice." I continued to play, until it was interrupted by Agni and Prince Soma. "What are they doing?" I asked. "If I had to guess, I'd say they were praying." Lau said. "Quite an odd idol" Melody commented. "It looks like the statue of a woman who carries a severed head," Sebastian said "She's wearing a necklace of severed heads as well and dancing upon a man's stomach." "It depicts one of the sacred beings of Hinduism." Agni explained. "She is the goddess, Kali."

"The goddess of India?" I asked. "Kali is the wife of Shiva and is the goddess of power." Agni explained. "According to our faith, a demon once foolishly challenged her. Naturally, she was victorious." "However, her destructive urges were not quelled. She gave in to destruction and carnage." Agni continued. "To protect the Earth, her husband Shiva threw himself at her feet. Treading upon her husband brought Kali back to her senses and peace returned to the world." "The statue shows her story, her walking upon her husband. In her hand, the head of the vile demon she slew."

"I've never heard of a goddess with so much power." Sebastian commented "I shall have to keep that in mind if I ever go back to India." "We are done praying now!" Prince Soma said, dragging me to the door. "We can go now. "I told you I'm too busy to go out!" I shouted.

My next lesson was fencing, one Melody would be taking part of. I must admit, she's rather good. "Honestly, when are you going to finish?' Prince Soma complained "What are you doing anyway? You look like an idiot." "Be quite, your distracting!" I said as I avoided Melody's lunge. "Are all the English this short-tempered?" Prince Soma asked. "You are never going to shut up, are you?!" I shouted "If you need attention so badly, why don't you give fencing a try?" I threw Prince Soma my foil. "And if I win, you two will go out on the town with me?" Prince Soma asked. "If you can beat me." I told Prince Soma as Melody gave me her foil. "Good Luck." Melody told me as she sat out of the fight.

Melody's POV

Prince Soma lunged at Ciel and hit his leg. Prince Soma seemed surprised that nothing happened "With a strike like that, you will accomplish nothing. " Ciel said as he lunged at Prince Soma."Wiat, that isn't fair!" Prince Soma said "I don't know the rules like you do!" "A fight is a fight. It's not my fault if you don't know." It looked like Ciel was about to win when Agni hit Ciel's arm and Ciel dropped to his knees. I rushed to his side "What the Hell did you do that for?!" I asked Agni. "I'm sorry. Lord Phantomhive!' Agni apologized. "When I saw the Prince losing, my reflexes took over." Prince Soma laughed "You protect your master well Agni. So that is it, kid. Agni is my servant, an extension of myself. In other words, I win." "That's not fair!" Ciel said. "Butler, looks like you will have to avenge your master." Lau said. "For goodness sakes, master. Why did you have to provoke the bratty little prince?" Sebastian asked "As the Phantomhive butler, I can't sit idly by when someone harms my master. It would be an absolute disgrace of my position. Besides, we are a full ten minutes behind schedule now." "Time," Ciel mumbled "That's all you care about?" Prince Soma then instructed Agni to not lose the duel. Ciel and I stood up. "Sebastian. I order you to shut the brat's mouth now!"Ciel ordered. "As you wish, young master." Sebastian said.

The duel began and it became quite clear that Agni was a perfect match for Sebastian skills. The duel only ended when both foils snapped. "It's a draw." Mr. Lau said. I turned to Ciel "How is it a draw? He was fighting Sebastian." I asked him. Ciel didn't know confirmed that Agni was defiantly human. "With that much strength, he could easily hang a man upside down." I told Ciel and Sebastian.

Ciel's POV

"How long to you intend to stay?" I asked Prince Soma at dinner. "We will leave when our business is done." Prince Soma said. "That's right." Lau said "You said you were searching for someone." An you," I told Lau "how long do _you_ intend to stay?" "My Lord, play nice." Lau said. "I'm searching for a woman," Prince Soma said, taking out a poorly drawn image of an Indian woman. "Her name is Mina. She was a servant at my palace." "Well Sebastian, do you think you can find her?" I asked. Sebastian looked at the drawing. "Even I can't do much of that." Sebastian said. "But I'll try." "So, what's Mina doing here?"Melody asked. "I have known Mina my entire life. She was basically my nurse maid." Prince Soma explained. "The only person who really took care of me. My mother and father barely paid attention to me. It was a lonely life, but I had Mina." "I could relate." Melody said. "What do you mean?" I asked her. "But then a British nobleman kidnapped her!" Prince Soma interrupted. "In other words, you are here to bring this woman back to India with you?" Sebastian said. "That is right." Prince Soma said "I will stop at nothing to bring her back." "Seems like a lot of fuss over a servant." I commented. "No, it isn't!" Prince Soma said, grabbing me by my arms

"You can't comprehend my despair from being separated from her! You do not understand!" "No, I don't." I said. "Something as trifiling as that causes you despair? You're right, I don't understand and I don't care to. I pushed Prince Soma away from me and headed for the door. "There are some things you can never get back. No matter how hard you struggle." I said, leaving the room. "Perhaps you are still too young to understand that, Prince Soma."

Later that evening. . . .

"I'm done with all of my work for the day." I told Prince Soma as I shuffled the deck of cards. "We can play until I'm ready to retire." "Really?" Prince Soma said."Don't think that I'm doing this for your sake," I said "I'm only here because I'm bored and have nothing better to do." Prince Soma rejected my offer and went out with Agni. "We can still play, Ciel." Melody said. I gave her the proper amount of cards and we began the game. "So, what were you talking about earlier at dinner?" I asked. "You said you could relate to Prince Soma?" "I wasn't raised by my parents either." Melody explained picking up a card. "I never knew my dad and my mother never bothered to. So, my older sister took care of me and my brother. "I didn't know you had siblings." I said as I picked up a card and put another down. "Where are they now?" Melody put a card down, avoiding my eyes. "Bella was killed the same night I came to the manor." Melody looked back up at me. "But, I'm positive Alois is still out there, I just hope he doesn't get himself into trouble."


	14. The Indian Prince Part 2

Melody's POV

"Master, he has made his move." Sebastian said, hanging upside down from the window. "Good, let's follow him." I said "Take me with you!" Prince Soma said. "Why?" I asked. "I know that Agni has sneaked out after I fall asleep" Prince Soma explained. "I want to know what he has done."

Ciel's POV

"This is a nice place," Prince Soma asked as we followed Agni. "This estate belongs to Harold West Jeb." I explained "He imports wide range of goods from India. He also owns stores, a coffee-house and the like." "He's disgustingly obsessed with his social status." Melody said. "People at one of his business had been found hanging upside down." Sebastian said "West was away at the time, so he escaped unharmed." "Shall we have a look?" I asked. "Indeed." Sebastian said.

We were able to sneak in without anyone noticing. We opened the door to a room to see West and Agni. "Why don't you relax and have a Scotch?" West asked. "An excellent one from Justerini and Brooks, they hold the Royal Warrant you know." "Our plan has so far been perfect. You've done well for my Agni." West said. "I think we've done all we need to. Stringing up anyone else is un necessary." West held Agni's right hand, which was covered in bandages "With this blessed hand of yours, The Royal Warrant might as well already be in my pocket." "A Royal Warrant?" Melody whispered "That's what this is?" "If I carry out the plan as promised, then Mina. . ." Prince Soma came barging into the room. Sebastian held me and Melody back "West is certainly going to recognize us. Let us stay back and watch."

Prince Soma's POV

"Where is Mina?!" I shouted. "My Prince!" Agni said. I grasped Agni by his shirt "What is this?! You have known where Mina was this whole time, Agni?!" "I see," West said "This intrusive young man is your master." "And you are the man who took Mina away." I said, releasing Agni. "Get him, do you hear me?" Agni remained still. "What are you waiting for?!" I shouted.

Ciel's POV

"Let's grab that idiot prince now and get out of here."I said quietly. "West will recognize us as soon as we walk in." Melody pointed out. "Allow me to take care of it."

Prince Soma's POV

"Well Agni? Are you going to take care of this brat for me?" West said. "Brat?" I said. Agni was about to slap me when a deer man came in between us. "A deer man?!" West said. "Yes, thank you for stating the obvious," the deer man said. "I am a deer man and I have come for the prince." "He's a foreign spy!" West said. "No, I simply one hell of a deer." The deer man said. "Do something or our agreement is over!' West shouted. "Now!" Agni's hands clenched into fists and then he dropped to his knees. Tears of blood began to flow from Agni's eyes. "Since I was reborn, I have had only one god I vowed that I would only swing my fist for him." Agni said "I am guilty of betraying that vow. Please forgive me!" "Agni?" I said.

Agni then tore off the bandages and was about to attack me when the deer man hauled me over his shoulder and dodged the attacks.

Ciel's POV

"We should probably run." Melody suggested. I nodded. "We're drawing too much attention!" I shouted 'Grab the kid and get out of here, Sebastian!". "Yes, sir." Sebastian said. Me and Melody than ran out of the estate.

Later at the estate. . . .

"With that kind of strength, I doubt he is an ordinary human being." Mr. Lau said. "It's a mental technique called Samadhi. When he gets like that, no one can touch him." Prince Soma explained. "Never heard of it." I said. "I imagine its some type of trance." Sebastian said, Agni has absolute faith in his master. Consequently, from that faith, it produces superhuman power. His power is something we could never understand, the power of complete love and trust in another person." "But he's betrayal. Why would he do it?" Prince Soma asked, banging the table "Why do the people closest to me always leave?!" Prince Soma then knocked the tea set and cracked it. "Prince Soma!" I said. Prince Soma then ran out of the room. "Oh, just look at the Haviland tea set ordered. It seems like this child requires personal disciplining." Sebastian said.

Prince Soma's POV

I was thrown on to the floor of my bed room. "You careless pig!" I said. "Oh, I'm the careless one?" Sebastian asked. "You are in England and at the estate of my Master, Lord Phantomhive. What you childishly don't recognize is that as it stands, your presence in this household is a little more than a nuisance." "You are a helpless child who can't do anything without Agni, but now, even he has left you." Sebastian said. "You're right. I have lost everything that mattered to me." I said. Sebastian chuckled darkly "Lost? You are more of a child then I thought. You can't lose something you never had." "Your status from your parents, a palace from your parents, a servant from your parents. Nothing you ever had actually belonged to you." Sebastian said. "Some part of you must have known the truth about Agni, but you were too much of a coward to face the truth." "You're Wrong! You're Wrong" I shout as I ran for the door.

Sebastian closed it on me "You know I am not wrong. You are finally seeing the truth and now you chose to play the tragic hero." Sebastian said "What a hopelessly pathetic brat you are." "You are so naïve. Why on earth would they stay for nothing in return? Even a three-year old could understand that."

"That's enough now." A voice said. When I turned, Lady Melody was standing in the doorway. "Lady Melody?" Sebastian said. "Who knows? I might have ended up just like him, if it hadn't been for that month." "What are you talking about?" I asked. "My family was killed. My home burned down. I was treated worse than any animal." Melody explained."I was helpless, just a child." "I never wanted to see anyone else suffer the way I did." Melody continued"I had to watch as Ciel suffered the same fate, just as horrible as experiencing it myself." Melody shuddered "I can still hear his screams, echoing in my head." I stood dumbstruck at her. "That is why I'm now making sure Ciel can complete his revenge, so he can find some sort of peace. That's the least I could do" Melody said. "That is exactly what Agni has done for you. Making sure you are happy, that's why he never told you about the deal he made with West. He knew it would crush you." Melody then turned and walked out of the room with Sebastian following behind her.

Melody's POV

"Melody!" Prince Soma called. "I'm seventeen, but compared to you and Ciel, I am only a child." "I'm nothing more than a spoiled brat." Prince Soma said "I knew there was something bothering Agni, but I didn't care enough to ask why. Now I want to know. I want to see them in person and ask why they left me! I'm begging you! Let me come!" "I'm not going to chaperone you. But," Melody said "It's not like I'm going to lock you in." "Thank you!" Prince Soma said hugging me from behind. I pushed him off "Get off me!". "I'm sorry about breaking the tea set and for my behavior toward you the past few days." Prince Soma said "Please forgive me." He then hid behind me and apologized to Sebastian. "It's alright, I find you entertaining." Sebastian said.

Ciel's POV

"I didn't realize West was after a Royal Warrant." I told the others when Prince Soma, Melody, and Sebastian came back. "Thought given his obsession with status, it does make sense." Melody finished. "What exactly is a Royal Warrant?" Prince Soma asked. "It's an endorsement by the Royal family, bestowed upon their favorite vendors. Royal Warrant holders are special purveyors to the Crown." Lau explained. "One week from now, there will be a curry exposition as part of the festivities at the Crystal Palace." Sebastian said. "From what I have heard, her Majesty, a renowned lover of curry, will also be in attendance." Nothing more than a rumor," I said "Since her husband, Prince Albert passed away, she almost never appears in public."

"What do the curry exposition and the recent crimes have to do with each other?" Prince Soma asked. I rested my head on my hand "The connection is the curry, it is the specialty at West's coffeehouse. If he obtains a Royal Warrant for his curry, his sales will surely increase dramatically." "My guess is that he used Agni to target specific men, they were probably his rivals for the curry exposition." Melody said. "When Agni hanged the men, he included notes that were insulting to the English. It was made to seem like that attacks were committed by a bitter Indian." I said. "Most likely, Mina was his bait." Melody said "She's probably the only reason why Agni got involved, all for you." I passed the note to Prince Soma "You worship the goddess Kali, who is depicted with her tongue sticking out. Agni worships you as a god, along with Kali. He signed those letters as a way to apologize to you." I said. "Even after leaving you, Agni did all of this for you and only you." Sebastian said.

"And since this has nothing to do with the criminal underworld, this has nothing to do with us." I said. "You're right, this is my problem. I have to be strong and handle this on my own."Prince Soma said. 'Now, I can look after my agenda." I told them. "I was called to London during winter for this idiotic case. I think I deserve to be compensated for this inconvenience, don't you?" "Thanks to West's activities, the competition at this year will be unusually slim. So, perhaps the Phantomhive company should enter our own curry. Then, the Royal warrant would fall into our hands." I said.

"I was already considering of expanding into the food industry anyway. Winning a Royal Warrant will generate some buzz, It would be an excellent way to get started."I continued. "But, you only have a week!" Lau said "Do you think you can find an adequate curry chef and equipment in time." "I don't that will be necessary, right Sebastian?" I asked. Sebastian smirked. "If I couldn't make a good curry for my master, then what kind of a butler would I be? I shall secure the Royal Warrant." "Impossible." Prince Soma said. "There is no way you can win, they have Agni cooking for them." "Agni is a remarkable fighter, but this is a cooking competition, not combat." I said. "That is what I am saying, none of you have seen Agni's true power yet. You don't know real curry." Prince Soma said. "And what is this real curry?" Melody asked.

"The key to curry is a mixture of spices, but he possibilities are infinite." Prince Soma explained " Choosing the right ones is a very difficult task. It's like trying to find one truth in a vast universe, But Agni can do it. He creates worlds out of nothing. His abilities are on the same plane as the gods! " "Never in my life have I tasted curry as good as Agni's" Prince Soma finished. "So, what do you think?" I asked Sebastian. "Fascinating indeed," Sebastian replied."Sounds like a challenge."


	15. The Curry Competition

Ciel's POV

"Is this outfit suitable for a royal audience, My Lord?" Sebastian asked. "Yes, its fine. Now drop it." I told him. "Anyway, are you certain you can beat Agni's curry today?" Sebastian smirked "Of course, I swear it on the Phantomhive name. "

At the Crystal Palace, Sebastian excused himself to make the finally preparations. Prince Soma then ran off as Melody and I followed behind him. We hid behind a statue as Prince Soma and Mina talked. Mina told Prince Soma the truth and left him. The curry competition was about to start, so we headed back.

Amongst the judges was the Viscount Druitt."Attention seeker." I mumbled. Then, fanfare sounded and a carpet was rolled out. When I turned, I saw it was Queen Victoria and her butler. "Her Majesty." The people around us whispered as Queen Victoria walked to the stage and sat in an ornate chair set apart from the judges. She then told her butler something. "The Queen bids me tell you ' I'm so sorry I have been unable to appear before you. However, I am now in such perfect health that I may even enjoy curry again. My late husband was exceedingly fond of curry as well. I look forward to your food." The crowd cheered and the curry competiton began. "Something isn't right." Melody muttered. "What?" I asked. Melody pulled me aside from the crowd. "The Queen's butler." Melody said, "It's probably nothing, but I can't shake this feeling that there is something off about him."

Melody's POV

When we came back into the crowd, Sebastian was putting pieces of chocolate into the curry. "Damn, what is he thinking?" Ciel said. From the judges table you could hear the Viscount Druitt raving. "It's the legendary blue lobster! It's beautiful blue shell wraps around it like a dress on a lady!" the Viscount Druitt said. "And it's flavor is simply exquisite! The sweetness of the blue lobster is known to paralyze men before!" "That's right!" West said "You can't just add anything to curry! You see, mine is the truly sophisticated recipe!"

Ciel's POV

When time was up, the judges began the taste test. The other contestants were adequate at best, according to the judges. Then Agni presented his curry, which turned out to be seven different ones. "So colorful!" one of the judges said "Delicious!". "This is you!" The Viscount Druitt said. "The beautiful woman I met at the ball that night! The seven jewels that adorn your neck! That brilliant gold brooch! You stole my heart then!" Sebastian then presented his curry which he had put into a bun. "The Funtom Company would like to present our brand of curry, behold the Curry bun." Sebastian said with flair. The other two judges loved it. "You are the lovely young maiden I met at the soirée! By day you are appear to be a twittering robin, But then night falls and I see your beautiful face! Your true face! I want you badly! I want to embrace you, My Love!" I felt Melody's hand slip into mine, almost reassuringly.

Prince Soma's POV

I was moping around the statue of Kali when . . . "What are you doing?" a voice asked. When I turned, Ciel and Melody were behind me. "You are aware your butler is competing up there?" Ciel asked. "Aren't you going to support him?" Melody asked. "I know but I have been thinking." I said to them "I have been so ignorant. I never even tried to understand who Mina felt, how Agni must still feel." "If you can see that much, then why are you standing here?" Melody asked. "He's fighting for you. Butler or not, you owe him something for that." Ciel said. Ciel and Melody then walked back to the competition.

Melody's POV

By the time we got back, the Queen had requested to have one of the curry buns. She whispered something to her butler "The Queen says, ' You have created something a child can eat, without the need of a knife or a fork. In doing so, you have re-enforced equality between our nation's children and adults. For that, I thank you. Her Majesty is truly appreciative." "Don't make me laugh!" Mina shouted "How you flatter yourselves! Equality! The Future! Easy prospects for the Queen of a rich country to speculate on! But what do you even know!" West went up to Mina "Mina, what are you doing? You're in front of her Majesty!" Mina sent him flying backwards. "Restrain her!" one of the officers said. But none could restrain Mina, who was now glowing purple. "You don't know curry!" she yelled "It is a cask marker!" Then, some others started acting crazy, lashing out at anyone and everyone. Ciel began to run towards the queen, his hand still interlocked with mine when two of the crazy men came in front of us.

Ciel's POV

"That smell." one of the men said. "That is Hatred and Greed! The stench of the impure! Snuff it out!" One of them then pointed at Melody "The smell of a Demon's spawn! Kill them!" The men were about to attack when Sebastian sent them flying backwards. "Well what do you know about that? It appears Kali has risen." Sebastian said."If the story is correct," I said "Kali carried around a demon's head." "Shall we disprove the legend then?" Melody asked. "I order you to stop Kali!" I ordered. "Yes, my young Lord." Sebastian began to fight Mina, who was quite skilled against Sebastian. Then, Agni joined in the fight against Mina. "You have a fine butler," The Queen's butler said."It appears he will not need my help. But if all of this is because of a spice, wouldn't more people be affected? When you think about it, there is no one in this world who is truly pure." Then, Mina started running straight for me and Melody. She was about to attack when Prince Soma came in between us and held her back. Sebastian was able to turn all the people back to normal with the curry buns he made. _Curry cooked by a demon that makes people happy? What an utter joke. But, if he choose to put kindness in them, its power is absolute._ "The Queen bids me tell you ' The goodness of your curry buns has defeated the evil spice and healed those who were afflicted. The winner of the Royal Warrant has been decided." The Queen's butler said.

We won the Royal Warrant. The Queen's butler told us that she was grateful for the work we have done in her service and to continue such services, then bid us goodbye. "I have to thank the two of you as well." Prince Soma said. "If I had never met you two, I would still be a selfish, spoiled brat. There are many things I need to learn, and I am a willing student."

Later that evening. . . . .

Melody's POV

What that man said earlier today is still bothering me, but I decided to keep it to myself. "_The smell of a demon spawn_." _Perhaps it was just because they thought I was impure or something of the sort. I couldn't actually be the child of a demon, could I? _


	16. The Abbey Part 1

Ciel's POV

"This morning you have a dance lesson with Mrs. Bright," Sebastian said. "And this afternoon, you have an appointment with Lord Wensler, who is an export-importer. Are you listening to me, young master?" "I told you I'm sick of dancing," I told him "It's not for me." I heard laughter coming from the servants quarters. When I opened the door, I saw the Queen's butler sipping tea with Tanaka. "Look, Tanaka." The Queen's butler said "three upright tea stalks! I think it promises to be an excellent day." The Queen's butler then saw me "Greetings Lord Phantomhive, I do apologize for this embarrassing display." "Why are you here?" I asked. "I'm sorry, I thought you were aware of his role." Sebastian said. "This entire time, Ash has been the Queen's personal messenger. His job is to send out The Queen's orders to you, young master." "That's not a job for a butler." I said. "I beg to differ," Ash said. "If I couldn't consult the Doomsday book for those requesting an audience with Her Majesty and travel all the way here and stop for an elegant tea break, what kind of butler would I be?"

"Yes, well I doubt that a tea break is hardly a requirement for a butler." I said. "What do we owe the pleasure?" Sebastian asked. "Outside of Preston, there is a Catholic abbey that was burned down during the Reformation and is no longer in use." Ash explained "A cult has begun gathering there. We have received word that the leader is in possession of the Doomsday books of all its many followers." "You mean the land registers?" I asked "Where all livestock and property is recorded? I don't understand, what could he possibly want with that?" "No, these Doomsday books are quite different from that." Ash said. "They don't cover property, These are the records required before you stand before the Lord in Heaven on Doomsday – The Day of Judgement. All of your sins and good works are supposedly recorded there." "I'm getting weary of the occult." I muttered. "There are distressing rumors circling about. They are planning a coo against the government." Ash explained "Their activated thus far have made the people of Preston quake with fear. Her Majesty worried, she wants her people safe." "So, do you just want me to make sure this cult is disbanded," I asked "Or do you want them completely eradicated?"

"That decision is yours. We leave the choice up to you." Ash said. "Alright, understood." I said.

When Ash left, I relayed the information to Melody. "Well, what now?" I asked Sebastian. "According to Ash, the abbey is heavily guarded. That is something to consider." Sebastian said "So, we can't just waltz through the front door then?" Melody asked. "incidentally, he did mention one more thing." Sebastian said "Apparently, a large number of coffins have been delivered there in the past few days." "Coffins, eh?" I said.

Melody's POV

The Undertaker's shop appeared to be empty. "Welcome, little Lord and Lady." The Undertaker said. "We have something to ask of you." I said. "In that case,"The Undertaker said. When he turned, I realized that it wasn't the Undertaker at all. It was only Grell. "I demand the very best loving that Bassy has to offer!" Grell said, running for Sebastian. Sebastian moved aside and Grell smack face-first into a wall. "Hello, my lord." Said the real Undertaker. The Undertaker was currently buried neck-deep in a barrel of salt. "What are you doing in there?" Ciel asked. "The bounder told me he wasn't afraid of grim Reapers, so I buried him in salt." Grell explained. "Yes he did. All the moisture is being sucked out of my body as we speak!" The Undertaker said. "Tell me, what are you doing here?" I asked Grell. "Will gave me a job to investigate, that's all. But I couldn't find any information. It was getting late and I was tired." Grell said "So, I fell asleep in a field of flowers. The next thing I know, I'm waking up here. In the future, I should be careful not to stop breathing while I sleep." "But I was waiting for a certain prince to revive me with his kiss!" Grell said.

"What are you investigating?" Sebastian asked. "Oh, nothing much. Just some Grim Reaper's store of Cinematic records." Grell explained "Some of them have been stolen." "Cinematic Records? What are they?" Ciel asked. "Not something a kid should worry about." Grell said. "They are reels of film, containing all the memories in a person's lifetime." Sebastian said. "Grim Reapers extract them from the To-Die list, replay them, and decided where the person goes on from there." "That's basically it," Grell said "But Humans can only see them when you die." "And how exactly where these records stolen?" I asked.

"They're stored in the library when we aren't using them," Grell explained "The good, the evil. All the memories of everyone who is destined to die, all in the forms of books." "So, you reapers have books written in advance for Doomsday?" Ciel said. "This is something you have heard of before?" Sebastian asked. "Undertaker, if you will, there is something I need your help with." Ciel said. "Well then you know the price for that.. ." The Undertaker said "on second thought, I'll do it for free."

Ciel's POV

When we got to the Abbey, we all climbed out of the coffin and hid in the bushes. Unfortunately we were spotted. But he invited us in.

"I thought it was supposed to be difficult to get in here?" I asked as we walked with the man. "That's what I thought as well." Sebastian said. We saw a group of the cult followers walk by, smiles plastered on their faces.

We then walked into the church, above the altar was a stained glass window. The window had the same symbol as the mark branded on me. I looked at Melody and I knew we were thinking the same thing. "What is the matter? Sebastian asked. Then, three of the children came running in. "Another gorgeous day, wasn't it?" one asked. "Well aren't you just the cutest things." Grell said. "I really don't do well with kids, though." "Hello, unclean one!" another child said "I can see every bit of your impurity!" "What?!" Grell said "What's the matter?" the third child asked "Are you not feeling well, unclean one?" Grell then hit the child on the head "Little brat! What right do you have for calling me unclean!" The child then ran away along with his two friends.

"I'm sorry about that." A woman said "After a certain age, everyone is considered unclean." "I see from your clothing you are a new convent?" the woman asked "Don't worry. If you study the teachings of our leader, you too will be cleansed." "How dare you!" I said, before Sebastian held me back. "Unclean? What a bizarre thing to say." Sebastian said. "I can't believe a lady as beautiful as you is considered impure." Sebastian came within a breath's distance of the woman. "You really don't know anything about the religion you practice yet. Perhaps you would be so kind as to tell us more about yourself." Sebastian asked. The woman mumbled something neither me or Melody could hear.

Later that evening. . . . . .

"I've never known him to use this approach before." I said. Grell was having some sort of fit. Sebastian then came out from the barn a few moments later. "Apparently, these Doomsday books are in possession of the cult's leader." Sebastian said "And only the heavenly choir are allowed to hear it. " "Only children are accepted, so you two are the only ones of us that can get close to the leader." Sebastian said. Then we heard singing from the church.

Melody's POV

Apparently, the leader was holding some sort of cleansing ceremony. We sat in the back of the church observe. The whole thing seemed to be a load of rubbish. _Do these people actually believe this? _

When the ceremony was over, we hung back. "Something is wrong here." Grell said "The books that the priest had? Defiantly not the Cinematic Records." "Does that mean he doesn't actually possess the power to see into the past or the future?" Ciel asked. "Oh, you're still here! I'm so excited." One of the women said. Apparently, me and Ciel were accepted into the heavenly choir.

Later. . . .

"Get off me!" I shouted as the two women tried to undress me. "I can do it myself!" "Nonsense," said one of the women. "You have been chosen for the heavenly choir. We must cleanse you from head to toe!" "Such amazing skin you have!" said the other one, laying her head on my bare arm. "Don't touch me!" I yelled, pulling my arm back. "Don't you worry, we can touch you. We have already been cleansed." said the first woman. "That isn't my issue!" I yelled. Sebastian then came in "I do believe Lady Melody has made her point. I shall take care of this." The women were hesitant at first, then left."Thanks, Sebastian" I said. Sebastian bowed and left the room.

When we were both cleaned up, Ciel and I headed back into the Church. "You look very clean." The leader said. "Very Good, come this way." Ciel and I climbed up the stairs and stood with the leader at the altar. "Thank you for choosing us, we understand this is a great honor." I said. The leader put a hand on Ciel's shoulder . "Very good. Now there is something I would like to read to you two." The leader said. The leader had two books, one with the letter CP and the other had the letters MM."What is a Doomsday book really?" Ciel asked. "For our purposes," the leader said "It is a story I will read to you as long as you want. Tonight is a treat, isn't it?" The leader pushed Ciel's bangs to aside. "Father." I heard him mutter. "That hand was his."

Ciel's POV

"Ciel, get away from him." Melody said, grabbing my arm. "Ciel!" "Cleanse yourselves" a voice said. "Cleanse yourselves of the sins you have committed, right here and now." The Leader then placed his hands around my throat and tightened his grip.

Melody's POV

I tried to pry the leader's hands off of Ciel, but he was much stronger than me. I could hear Ciel's struggling gasps for air. "SEBASTIAN!" I yelled as loud as I could. Sebastian came crashing in through the window and killed the leader. Another tried to get us until the person sprouted pure white wings. It was Angela.

Ciel's POV

"I knew it was you, You filthy vulture!" Melody shouted. Angela wrapped her arm around me and began to fly away. "Come, I will take you away from the demon scum and show you, all the light, all the darkness." Angela said. "No way in hell!" Melody shouted as she jumped up and hung on to Angela as we disappeared in a bright burst of light.


	17. The Abbey Part 2

Ciel's POV

When I opened my eyes, I was surrounded by flames. I realized I was in the manor. Melody was out cold on the floor near my feet. I saw my father surrounded by flames. "No, Father!" I shouted. Then someone covered my eyes; I started to fight them off. "Don't fight back," Melody said into my ear "I'm doing this for your own good." I stopped fighting. "How could you?" Melody shouted. "What has he ever done to deserve this?!" "Nothing at all." I heard Angela say. "But you deserved it."

When I was able to see again, I was in another place. Like the manor it was surrounded by flames. "Mother!" Melody shouted from down the hall. When I found Melody, there was someone else in there. The mutilated body of a woman; Melody's mother had been torn to shreds. Melody put her hands to her mouth and gagged, like she was going to be sick. Then, it all went dark.

When I opened my eyes for the third time, I was in a massive library. Melody appeared to be asleep next to me. My head was aching as I sat up. "So, you're awake now?" a voice asked. When I turned, it was Angela who was speaking. "So it was you, Angela Blanc." I said. "How did you enjoy the record of your past?"Angela asked. "Was it like being wrapped in velvet, or perhaps sandpaper?" "Shut up!" Melody shouted. Melody was awake and clutching her head. "Why, why did you kill them?" I demanded."Kill is such a disturbing thing to say." Angela said "Was I the only one who harmed your parents?" "What?" I asked. "If I recall correctly, it was that piece of scum who brought them their second death." Angel said, pointing at Melody. I looked at Melody, who looked like she was about to be sick. "They were strangling you," Melody said quietly "I couldn't get them to let go." "You two are rather brilliant." Angela said "In the face of such distorted pasts, you've managed to remain sane."

"You are truly unclean human," Angela said, then turned to Melody. "Especially you. Your whole existence is a sin itself. That's why I tried to end it, but that idiotic girl got in the way." Melody's nails dug into her palms. "My sister protected me, and you killed her in cold blood." Melody hissed. "But she wasn't your sister." Angela said. "What are you talking about? Of course, she's my sister!" Melody said, her nails digging deeper. "She was your half-sister." Angela said. "You're Lying!" Melody shouted, blood now dripping from her hands. "But you know I'm not," Angela said "Deep down, you knew you were never truly their sibling, let alone a true human."

Sebastian and Grell then came running in, along with another reaper. "I am human!" Melody yelled. "No," Angela said. "No matter how badly you wish it, you will never be truly human." "LIAR!" I shouted. Sebastian then came in front of Melody and me. "I'll deal with you later, I have an abbey to purify!" Angela disappeared in a flash of light.

Melody's POV

"Coward!" I yelled. "It appears we are locked in." Will the Reaper said. One of the books began to shake on the shelf and fly out. Will picked it up. "It's the Cinematic Record of one who was in that abbey." "'An angel of massacre descends on the abbey on the outskirts of Preston.'" Will read aloud. "We have to stop her." Ciel said "How charitable. It thought your intent was to put an end to that cult, once and for all." Sebastian said. "I don't want to help them." Ciel said "But I won't let her get her way." "But what are we supposed to do?" Grell asked. "We can't even find a way out of here!" Will straighten his glasses "We have a tool, The ultimate Reaper tool that only we managers have access to. This tool, is called the Death Bookmark. "A bookmark?" I asked. The Undertaker pulled his out, "And it's even pink, how lovely is that?" "If we use this to halt the story," The Undertaker said "We can make some editorial changes." The Undertaker pulled out a red pen and writes that Sebastian appears suddenly in the abbey.

Within a second, Sebastian disappears. The Undertaker then does the same with Grell and Will.

* * *

"You really wish to die at the hand of an angel?" Angela asked Sebastian. "A pious demon indeed, Sebastian Michaelis." Sebastian smirked as he threw his sliver knives at Angela. "You really think that a demon could compare with a winged-angel in flight?" Angela asked. "A creature like you is chained to the earth, forever." "If I am chained to the Earth," Sebastian said "That means you are chained to the heavens." Will's death scythe holds Angela at the neck to the ceiling of the Abbey. Grell then plunged another death scythe of a similar design into Angela's hand.

Sebastian exposed his silver knives "This could be rather fun. I think we should have ourselves a game of darts." Sebastian said. Sebastian threw a knife and it stuck into Angela's forearm. "Oh,dear." Sebastian said. "I missed." Angela then began to scream, her entire body glowing with a blinding white light. The church began to crumble away. "Does she mean to kill herself along with us?" Sebastian asked. "Snuff out the unclean," Angela said "Snuff out the un-necessary." The most of cult-members fled from the church. Sebastian, Grell, and Will also evacuated the church.

Ciel's POV

When me and Melody got back to the abbey, the church was in ruins. "Is it over?" I asked. _She plunged me into a bottomless abyss and I don't even know why. _"A promise is a promise." I said. I looked at Melody, she was on the verge of tears. _I never thought I would have regrets when I made the contract, but now I do. I regret having to leave Melody alone. _As if she read my mind, Melody wrapped her arms around me. "I love you." she said into my ear. I returned the hug "I love you, too." When I broke away, I faced Sebastian. _I couldn't see her cry, it would just make it harder to fulfill the contract._

"Goodbyes are not necessary." Sebastian said. "The Angel is dead. She must be!" I said. "There must be someone else." Melody said. Sebastian got to one knee "I'm sorry. I'll be serving you a little while longer, Master."


	18. Lady Blanc

Abberline's POV

A body was found in the river last night. "We haven't been able to find anyone who could identify him." One of the officers told me. "I see," I muttered. "Must have been a robbery." Sir Arthur commented. "he was murdered elsewhere and dropped here." "The victim was killed with one, well placed blow." I told Sir Arthur "That's rather neat for a common thief, sir." "Some infighting amongst the Mafia then?" Sir Arthur said "Who knows what The Italians or the Chinese are up to. There's rumor of a new drug on the market, that could stir up some trouble." "That doesn't matter," I said "Until we identify him." "That won't be necessary." A voice said. When I turned, it was Ciel Phantomhive who had been speaking. "His name is John Stanley." Melody said. "Sebastian has the rest of his particulars for you." Ciel said. His butler, Sebastian, then handed me an envelope. "And what is your interest in this?" Sir Arthur asked. "Doing our civic duty by cooperating with the police." Ciel said. "Isn't that what you always told me to do, Sir Arthur?" "Spare me the noble protestations." Sir Arthur said. "What is that you're really after? Out with it, Phantomhive." "I need to see all the belongings left on the victim." Ciel said. "Actually, there were none." I told Ciel. "Not even any identification papers." "Well, then I happy to be of service, Inspector Abberline." Ciel said. Ciel, Melody, and Sebastian then left. "Nosy brats." Sir Arthur mumbled. "Never understood why Her Majesty puts her trust in them."

Ciel's POV

"Is something wrong?" Melody asked. "You seem uneasy." "It's this case," I told her "Clearly, we don't have all the information." "First we need a better understanding of this situation." I said "We need to know why he was murdered. Was he simply in the wrong place at the wrong time?" "Or was he killed for his work for the Queen?" Melody continued. "How would we look for witnesses, assuming that there are any." Sebastian asked. "We leave that part to the Yard for now," I said "If you want to know about Rome, you ask a Roman."

The Murder took place in Lau's territory. When we got down into his opium den, the air was thick with a foul stench. "I see you have found your way into my humble place of business," Lau said. "It's strange that we meet in such questionable circumstances, my young Lord. Welcome to my darling house of pleasures, darling Earl!" "If you're trying to push your wares, forget it." I said to Lau "The only thing you have that I want is information." "Such an impatient young man." Lau said "If you think I know something worthwhile you venture bravely into my house of sin, than you are quite right." "So you already know?" Melody asked. "What should I expect from the head of the English branch of the Chinese trading company, Kunlun." I said. "Or much less from an officer of the Shanghai Green Gang." " I've never cared for fancy titles like that, there so stiff and formal." Lau said "Right, Ran-Mao?" "I left you in charge of this area for a reason," I told Lau. "I assume you are aware of the neighborhood disputes?" "Naturally," Lau said "As per your original instructions." "More importantly, I have something to ask you." Lau said. "What exactly are you talking about?"

"Damn it Lau!" I shouted. "The man is just talking through his hat again." Sebastian said. "Why don't we go upstairs for the rest of these meeting?" Lau said. "It's getting rather stuffy in here." "Perhaps if you found a different source of income, you wouldn't have this problem as often." Melody said, annoyed.

Melody's POV

According to Lau, all the gang fights in the area have been about drugs. Especially a new one that just entered the market. "A new product?" I asked. "Yes, apparently its cheaper, more effective, and easier to ship than refined opium." Mr. Lau said. "It goes by the name of Lady Blanc."_The White Lady_ "Do you know why it was given that name?" Ciel asked. "Is it important?" Mr. Lau asked. "No." I said. "What's the name of the body they found at the dock?" Mr. Lau asked. "John Stanley." Sebastian said, handing a photo to Mr. Lau. Unfortunately, he didn't recognize him.

"We're looking for something this man had." Ciel said "Just something?" Mr. Lau asked. "Yes." Ciel said. "And it's possible this something is the reason why he was killed in cold blood. There is something I want you to do for me." "Oh? And what is that?" Mr. Lau asked. "I want you to spread a rumor about me,' Ciel said "Saying that I possess something valuable form the man who was murdered." Nothing could be easier!" Mr. Lau said. "May I ask why?" "If the rumor is spread far enough, the killer is sure to hear it and doubt the article he took from John Stanley." Ciel explained "Then, he will be forced to come after me for the real thing." _He's using himself as bait. This was not going to end well. _Lau agreed and we left for the townhouse.

Ciel's POV

"Lady Blanc." I said when we got to the townhouse "Do you think that this new drug was named the white woman after?" I didn't need to finish my sentence, Melody already knew what I meant. "Unlikely," Melody said "But it is a possibility. Perhaps this new drug is work of." Melody was cut off by Mey-Rin's shout. When we went into the hall, Pluto was on top of Mey-Rin. "Stupid mutt!" Bard said "Get off her." Melody sighed "Pluto!". Pluto sat up "Kennel." Melody commanded. Pluto barked once and obeyed. "I'll never understand how you and Sebastian control that beast." Bard said "He won't listen to any one else!" "It seems like Pluto was interested in whatever is in Mey-Rin's pocket." Melody said. Mey-Rin went into her pocket and pulled out something. "Oh, you just have some Funtom sweets on you." Bard said. "The nice lady gave it to me, yes she did." Mey-Rin explained "They're becoming the rage all over London!" "She was a really nice Lady, wasn't she Mey-Rin?" Finnie said "Even adults can't get enough! And they make you feel wonderful all over!" "She says it's addicting!" Mey-Rin said. Tanaka got a look at the sweet and said it wasn't made by the company. Apparently, the wrapper is genuine but the sweet was unshapely.

Sebastian got a look at it "Some form of narcotic, possibly refined opium." Melody and I looked at each other. "Lady Blanc."

Later that night . . . .

Sebastian drove the carriage as fast as it could to the sweet factory. _How did Lady Blanc get into my product? _ Suddenly, the carriage came to a halt. I looked outside the carriage "What's going on, Sebastian?" I asked. Outside the carriage was Abberline and half a dozen officers. "I have stopped you, Lord Phantomhive, please step down." Abberline said. "You're under arrest for violating the Pharmacy Act." "You dare detain me?" I said, stepping out of the carriage "Do you have any idea what an insult you bring to the house of my family." "I'm afraid that is correct, Ciel." Abberline said "You are suspected to be conspiring with that drug-pusher, Lau. We know you have been selling some new form of narcotic." "That's ridiculous!" Melody said, coming out of the carriage. "Randall knew that Lau was running an opium den." I said. "If that's the problem, arrest Lau. He knows I would never protect him." "You own a warehouse by the docks?" Abberline asked. "Yes." I said "That's where we found it. A large stash of the opium known as Lady Blanc." According to Abberline, Lau had fled.

"What would you have me do, my Lord?" Sebastian asked. Sir Arthur then came out of the darkness "Abberline, I thought I told you to separate the kid from the butler." "I wonder why you point a gun at me, knowing what it would cost to do so." I said. "If you would like to resist, be my guest." Sir Arthur said "But I assure you that it would be the end of the Phantomhive family name." "You would dare?" I said. "This comes from the Queen's direct representative. " Sir Arthur said. "Ciel Phantomhive, you are under arrest , in Her Majesty's name. I hereby suspend your privileges and authority! If you defy the law in this matter, you will be stripped of your title for high treason." "Lord Phantomhive, will you confess your knowledge of Lau's whereabouts or the letter we know you have concealed?" Sir Arthur said. "I'm afraid, I can tell you nothing." _A letter, that's the missing piece! _"I also place under arrest the girl known as Melody for association with a criminal."Sir Arthur said "Since she has no record, she shall be taken with the butler to the Tower. If you come quietly, I won't have the girl tortured." _This entire situation was ludicrous, but I decided to obey. _


	19. Escaping

Melody's POV

I followed Sebastian down a dark staircase in chains. My wrists were shackled to a wall with Sebastian on my right. The Torturer ripped opened Sebastian's shirt, exposing his bare chest. "You're going to have to confess to your crimes eventually," Sir Arthur said "Might as well do it soon." Sebastian smirked "Very well then, I confess. It was I who was responsible for the out-break of the Black Death in Europe. As I recall it, it was during the reign of Edward the Third." "You think this is a joke?!" Sir Arthur shouted "That was over five hundred years ago! Give him as much pain as you like!" Sir Arthur then walked away in a huff. "Goodie." The Torturer said. "If you'd confessed, I wouldn't be able to have my fun, you see." "Oh, look at those perfect eyes!" The Torturer commented "Should I poke them out or cut them out of your pretty head? No, save the best for last." The Torturer grabbed a pair of pliers "Now, why don't we hear a nice scream?" I shut my eyes and turned away. _I can't watch this._

Ciel's POV

Abberline came into my cell with tea. It wasn't half bad. "Are you alright?" Abberline asked. _ I'm worried sick over Melody. They could be doing who knows what to her right in the Tower right now. _"I'm fine." I lied. Abberline sat on the bed "Tell me Ciel, do you have anything to do with the drugs? Or the Queen's letter?" "No," I said.

Melody's POV

When the Torturer finished with Sebastian, he went over to me. "Such a pretty young face. I'll have fun messing it up" The Torturer said placing his disgusting hand on my cheek. I growled then spat in his face. The Torturer only grinned "A fiery one too! I'm going to have so much more fun with you." He then looked for a torture device. I turned to Sebastian, who was now covered in trails of blood from the whippings. "Sebastian?" I said. Sebastian turned his head to me "Everything will be alright, I promise."

"That's a rather bold thing to say." A voice said in the gloom. The voice was Angela, now holding a whip in her right hand. "What a picture the two of you make. So this is how far your loyalty will go for the Master that put you here?" Sebastian smirked "Between his Young Lordship and I, that is the terms of our contract." Angela cracked her whip "How long has it been so you devoured the soul of a human?" Angela asked " And you're badly injured. You must be ravenous by now." "I'll make you a deal; When the true doomsday comes, you can have as many souls as you want, all I want in return is the boy." "Not going to happen." I said, rattling the chains at my wrists. Sebastian smiled at me "The words taken right out of my mouth." Sebastian then turned to Angela "My master's soul is the only one I want, I desire no other soul." "Well, it seems like our negotiations have broken down." Angel said, She smirked and cracked her whip "Perhaps you'll change your mind." Angela's whip cracked against my chest and arms. "Ye unwanted! Ye Unclean!" she shouted. "Perish and be cleansed!" Each time the whip came down, I could feel my skin burning like having a white-hot iron being pressed into my skin, branding with me with every crack.

When the whipping finally stops, every inch of my being ached with pain. I looked at Sebastian, I noticed there were tear-trails on his face. _Sebastian was crying?_ Angela then disappeared into the darkness. The Torturer soon came back with a white-hot iron. "Unfortunately, I can't use this on you" He said to me, then turned to Sebastian "But I can use it on you." The Torturer was about to press it into Sebastian's skin when Sebastian smirked. "Finally." He said. Sebastian broke the chains that bound him to the wall and destroyed the Torturer. Sebastian then undid the chains that bound my wrists. My legs gave out from under me. Sebastian then gently picked me up and ran from the chamber.

Ciel's POV

When the shooting stopped, I stepped out of the carriage. "You're late." I said. When I turned, Sebastian was there holding Melody in his arms. "Yes, sir. But you kept me waiting as well." Sebastian said. I looked at Melody, her wounds suggested she was whipped furiously while in the Tower. Melody must have seen my anger for she mouthed _I'm fine. _"We're going after Lau." I said. "What use are pawns who defy their players." "Are you sure?" Sebastian asked "Think carefully, You won't be able to take back that order." "I will not suffer those who stand in y way, especially family and friends." I said. "Is that understood?" "Yes, my young Lord." Sebastian said with a smirk.

We sped off to the ship Lau was on. As soon as we landed on the deck, we were attacked by Ran-Mao. Sebastian dodged every attack. Sebastian put me and Melody down. "I'll take care of her." Sebastian said. I nodded. "You are my mater's enemy. You will die." Ran Mao said. Sebastian smirked "We'll have to see about that." As Ran-Mao and Sebastian fought, Melody and I went to search the ship for Lau.

Melody's POV

We eventually found Lau in a locked room. "It seems that you have finally found your way to this humble place, darling Earl" Lau said. "It's strange that we meet under such questionable circumstances, yet inevitable." Ciel drew his gun "Perhaps you're right about that Lau." "By the way, what you are looking for is right over there." Lau said. _The letter!_ "It's a diplomatic treaty to ally England with Germany and Italy during a time of war." Lau said. "You're beloved Queen is trying to plunge the entire world into full-scale war. I suppose she will start by attacking France through the opium trade using Lady Blanc. Just like your country did to mine with opium, leading to the Opium Wars." "Do you thin you will still be her little guard dog when the guns start firing?" Lau asked. "Is that why you betrayed me?" Ciel asked. "No, not at all."Lau said. "Then why?" I asked. "I was just your pawn, remember?" Lau said, "The only tie that bound us was profit. But, I was bored being just a pawn." "So I decided to be a player in a new game," Lau said. "A game with both our lives on the line."

Ciel's POV

Within a split second, Lau pulled out a sword and lunged at me and Melody. Before I had time to react, Melody knocked Lau off his feet. "Come on!" Melody said, grabbing my hand and running out the door. "Sebastian!" I shouted as Lau chased us. "I never thought I would see Ran-Mao's strength pushed this far." Lau said "It just proves what I have always suspected; You are not truly human, are you butler?" "You may believe what you would like." Sebastian said, "I'm simply one hell of a butler." "Interesting." Lau said "Can a world so interesting truly be reality? Sometimes, I catch myself wondering if I had been living in a dream since that day." Lau then lunged for me. Before I could call for Sebastian, Melody hit Lau's sword arm. Lau's arm went limp as Melody took the sword out of his hands and stabbed him. Blood began to seep from the wound as Lau fell to his knees. "You've played an excellent game, my Lord." Lau said. "Perhaps I wasn't meant to be a player."

Ciel's POV

Sebastian threw Lau's body over-board. I turned to Melody, who seemed a bit in shock of what she had just done. "We should leave now, Master." Sebastian said "We blew quite a number of holes in the ship." "Yes." I said. Sebastian, Melody and I fled the ship as it sunk into the river.


	20. Paris

Ciel's POV

"Tanaka, how is it coming?" I asked while the other servants rushed around. "Young Master, everything has been carried out to your specifications." Tanaka said. "My Lord, I reserved our lodgings." Sebastian said. "Very Well, Sebastian." I said. "I say, young master, where exactly are you three going on this trip of yours?" Finnie asked. Bard knocked Finnie on the head "You mean to tell me you've been packing this entire time without knowing?" Bard asked. "Paris." I said.

Later on the boat . . . . . .

"Her Majesty arrived in Paris three days ago." Sebastian said. "She should be viewing the Exposition now. The hotel she is staying at is sure to be heavily guarded, so . . . . ." "Ciel?" Melody said. I turned to her "What?" I asked. "Master, it seems like your mind has been adrift." Sebastian said. "It's about what Lau said, isn't it?" Melody asked." About The Queen wanting to plunge the world into war?" I nodded. "That's why you want to seek an audience with Her Majesty?" Sebastian asked. "No." I said.

In Paris . . . . .

Melody's POV

The Exposition was certainly amazing, both in size and what it offers. From art, to new inventions, to artifacts, it was a lot to take in. "This is quite a special occasion," Sebastian said "Perhaps we should look around a bit more, as research for the company." I overheard two Frenchman talking about a stuffed Angel on display. "A stuffed Angel?" Ciel asked.

It turns out that the stuffed "Angel" was just a monkey with white wings sewn on to it. "Let's move on," Ciel said. We turned to walk out when someone screamed. The stuffed monkey had come to life! It smashed through it glass cage and flew straight at us. We ducked, the monkey missing us by inches. The monkey then smashed every light in the place, the entire room almost entirely blacked out. "What is that thing?!" Ciel asked. "Calm yourself, my Lord." Sebastian said "Leave this place, I'll take care of this." Ciel grabbed my hand and we ran for the entrance.

The light outside the Palace of Wonders was almost painful. We stopped for a moment, and then Ciel ran in a different direction, toward the Eiffel Tower. We ran up the steps and into a carriage that went up to the balcony of the Tower. _Ciel seems a lot more frightened since we got out of the Palace of Wonders. Had he seen something? _ Ciel closed the door behind us, we were both panting a little.

"My, aren't you in a hurry?" a woman in black said. It was Queen Victoria. "It's been such a long time," Queen Victoria said. The carriage began to move up. "Quite a view, wouldn't you say?" Queen Victoria said "As we face the next century, Europe is on the verge of change." "However, we are stained. We are stagnating." Queen Victoria said, then pointed a finger at us "We are unclean." _Alarm bells were ringing inside my head, there's defiantly something wrong. _"The slate must be wiped clean, there is no creation without destruction." Queen Victoria said "The new century must be pure, and so I have cleansed the house that will sully our great country, the house of Phantomhive." Ciel stepped back, he seemed to be in shock.

Ciel's POV

When the carriage finally stopped, Melody and I followed the Queen to the balcony. "Might I ask you something?" I asked when we got to the balcony. "What is it?" the Queen asked. "You didn't simply kill them, why did you have to make it a slaughter?" I asked. "You should watch how you speak to your Queen, Ciel." The Queen said. "I cleansed them." "Burning people alive?! That what you consider cleansing?!" I shouted. "And you don't?" The Queen asked. "Never." I said. "But Ciel, I just . .. wanted to pay tribute to the Phantomhives for their loyalty for so many years." I felt Melody's hands clench into fists "What about my mother! She hadn't done anything!" Melody shouted. "Well, that's where you are wrong." A voice said. When we turned around, Ash was behind us. "She sired you, a piece of scum." Ash said, joining the Queen. "That kind of act leaves a human permanently stained, and unable to be purified while still alive. So she was burned with Heaven's cleansing fire!" "Their deaths were not as ghastly as you make it seem," The Queen said "The Queen intends on guiding England into a new world of perfect light." Ash said "A world of beauty and harmony. That aim has purged Her Majesty of her impurities, turning her into the chaste girl you see." "Her's is a truly noble goal," Ash said "She is certainly the most worthy master for an Angel." "An Angel, surely you're joking!" I said. "It's time Ash, un-sheath your blade." The Queen said "They should see the end of it." "Ash's blade is a thing of true beauty." The Queen said "It shall bring forth a new century of brightness and purity." Ash unsheathed his blade "I shall draw my sword against the beauty of thy wisdom, and I shall punish the beast within thee" Ash said "Then I shall bring thee down into the pit, may heaven greet you." Ash rushed forward.

Sebastian had grabbed Melody and I before we had time to react. "An impressive sword" Sebastian said when we were released "But, utterly useless when you can't land a blow." "Master, I do believe this might be the end of our journey," Sebastian said "Now, my orders." "Ciel, no . . ." The Queen said "Sebastian, Kill Ash." I ordered. "Will that be all, my Lord?" Sebastian asked. "No. Kill the Queen." I ordered. "Yes, My Lord." Sebastian said, drawing his sliver knives.

As Sebastian and Ash fought, pieces of the Tower began to fall. "Sebastian, Stop!" I ordered. "Oh? Why?" Sebastian asked. "We're starting to attract attention." I said "At this rate, the entire city will be out there soon." "Why should we bother about them?" Sebastian asked "There only puny humans after all." "No, we are withdrawing." I said. Ash then flew away with The Queen in his arms.

Later in the carriage. . . . .

"Master, why did you stop me?" Sebastian asked. "I told you: we were attracting too much attention. That is all." I said.

Melody's POV

That night, the day's events buzzed around my head like bees. _What was going on in that head of his?_ _I could usually read Ciel's expressions like a book, but as of now, I'm clueless. If revenge was so important, why did he stop? _

Ciel's POV

When I woke up the next morning, Sebastian and Melody were gone. I called for both of them, but they were no where to be found. I decided to go down to the front desk. "I'm the Earl Phantomhive in Room 702. Do you know where Lady Melody and my butler are?" The man informed me that he did not. _The mark wasn't gone. But he wouldn't wish me pleasant dreams and to forget everything" Was that, a farewell? And why would Melody be gone? I know she wouldn't have just left. __London isn't that far, I'm sure I can get back there on my own. _

I paid a Frenchman to take me to the Port of Calais, until he abandoned me at a crossroads. There was nothing I could do but walk to the Port, which took the entire day. I smuggled onto a ship and fell asleep between some crates in the cargo hold.


	21. London Town is Burning Down,

Ciel's POV

I heard the workmen say we would arrive at London tonight. "Found you, little lord." A voice said. When I turned around, it was the Undertaker who was speaking.

"It was Will who brought me into this little expedition," The Undertaker explained "Apparently, he'll be short-handed in London. So, he roped me into it by promising to waive my library fines." "Will's coming to London?" I asked. "Yes, there is much work to do." The Undertaker said "We have a great number of souls to collect this evening." I heard shouting from the upper deck.

Even though the boat was a distance away, I could see the bright light of the flames that engorged London. "My, they certainly put on quite the show, didn't they?" The Undertaker said. "and now, I must be on my way." "Hold on!" I said "Tell me, why did you come here?" "You and I have our share of history together." The Undertaker said "In light of that fact, I thought I would give you fair warning." The Undertaker turned to face me "My young Earl, before much longer: you will die."

"I'll die? What do you mean?" I asked. The Undertaker vanished. _Sebastian is gone, he isn't with me anymore. That means the death waiting for me is. . . useless, wrong. The hatred, my pain, it's all burning out. Everything is burning. _

_I'm going to die. Will it be on this ship, or somewhere else? _A sudden thought struck me, _Melody. I have to find her. If I'm going to die, I'd rather die knowing that I said goodbye._

Melody's POV

Everything was burning. Children cried as the burnt bodies began to pile up. _Was this Hell? _All I have managed to do is trying to help those I could. _Pluto had started this damn fire at the manor and the servants brought him here_. Reapers were collecting the souls of those who had died. I saw a boy walk, almost trance like through the streets as a piece of debris was about to fall.

Ciel's POV

I was suddenly pushed into the ground "You bloody idiot, are you trying to kill yourself?!" the person who saved me said. When I looked I saw that it was Melody. "Ciel!" Melody said as she helped me up then hugged me "I'm so glad you're okay." "Melody, Where have you been?" I asked. "I don't know. I just woke up in the manor right before Pluto started the fire." Melody explained.

Melody's words were confirmed when I saw Pluto, spewing fire all over London. "Master!" Mey-Rin and Finnie said. "We have to end this, before any more lives are lost." Melody said. I nodded and then turned to the servants. "You have real bullets, don't you?" I asked. "Master, are you telling us to shoot him?" Mey-Rin asked. "Look at his eyes, His mind is gone!" Melody said. "That isn't the Pluto you and I knew, It's just a beast." "You three know what it's like, don't you?" I said. "To have even your pride stolen away from you, to be left behind hollow. It's a tragic way to live." "I order you, Mey-Rin, Finnie, Bard; kill the demon hound, any way you can!" I ordered. "Yes, Sir." All three of them replied.

Two gunshots and a piercing howl sounded as Melody and I mounted a horse and ran off into the night.

"Ciel, where are we going?" Melody asked. _I have to tell her, so at least she can prepare herself . _"I'm going to die tonight." I told her "and I will do so with my goal complete."

Melody's POV

I felt tears go down my face as he told the guard who he was, but the guard stood still as if time has been frozen. I begged Ciel not to go in, for it must be a trap. Ciel didn't listen until he saw the dead body of the Queen. Her eyes had tears of blood and her chest was rotten. Ciel then ran out with me following behind until the guards surrounded us. "Who are these murderers?!" the guards shouted. "I am Ciel, Earl Phantomhive." Ciel said. "We didn't kill the Queen." "You think you can talk your way out of this?" one of the guards asked. The guns began to fire and I was pushed to the ground.

Ciel's POV

_I'd been hit! _I fell to the ground. I felt pressure on my wound "Ciel, keep your eyes open." Melody said, "Whatever you do, don't close your eyes." _This is my death. "Don't you dare give up on me!" _Melody shouted. _I'm not going to die, Not like this! _The guards prepared to re fire when I heard Sebastian's voice. "You're quite right, young master." Sebastian said "You won't die, not like this." Sebastian then shot each of the guards with their own bullets. "Master, I humbly apologize for my un-authorized leave." Sebastian said. "What was so important?" I asked. "I was seeing to the preparations for the Last Supper." Sebastian said. "Thanks to you, this last supper shall be excellent. I'll be able to enjoy the ultimate soul." I order you: take me to this angel of massacre!" I ordered. "Yes, Sir." Sebastian said, picking me up.

* * *

Sebastian put me in a boat as we headed to the Angel. Melody had pulled a needle and thread out of her pocket, "This is all I can do for now. Just bear with me, okay?" I nodded as Melody stitched up the bullet wound. When she finished, I felt light-headed from blood-loss. "Where are we going?" I asked Sebastian. Sebastian replied that we were going to The Holy bridge, one Ash instructed the Queen to build. "Human sacrifices? How can anyone consider this to be a Holy Bridge?" I asked. "One can go to far." Sebastian said. "In which good can become worse than evil." Sebastian tied up the boat "Please wait here." Sebastian said "I'm coming with you!" I said. "So am I" Melody said. "You'd hold me back," Sebastian said. "I see. In other words, You say you can't handle him when you're fettered down." I said. "If you would so prefer," Sebastian said "You shall have the best view in the house." Sebastian then lifted me out of the boat and climbed the ladder with Melody not too far behind us.

Melody's POV

Ash waited for us at the top of the bridge. "Why did you kill the Queen?" Ciel asked. "Her eyes became clouded," Ash said "They should have been firmly fixed on the future, but held captive by the past made them dull and rotten." "I had no other choice, I had to purify her." Ash said. Sebastian placed Ciel down as sat next to him. "Master, my orders?" Sebastian asked. Ciel removed his eye-patch "My orders are: Kill the Angel!" Sebastian got to one knee "As you wish, my young lord."


	22. My Fair Lady

Melody's POV

As the fight began, a black smoke engulfed Sebastian and Ash. "Sebastian!" Ciel and I called out. Soon the black smoke began to surround me and Ciel. Then, I saw Sebastian's arm fly out of the smoke.

"Sebastian!" I called. As the black smoke was about to completely consume me and Ciel, it started to disappear in sparks of light. When all of the smoke disappeared, I saw Sebastian clutching his bleeding stump of an arm and Ash whistling for Pluto. When Pluto didn't come, I knew that the demon hound must be dead.

Ciel's POV

Ash then began to rise "Taste the flames of Hell!" Sebastian ran straight for me and Melody, grabbed us, and dodged the Angel's attacks. When the smoke finally cleared, Sebastian was on top of me and Melody was on my left. "May I ask for a favor?" Sebastian asked. "Please close your eyes." "Why?" I asked. "I am you butler," Sebastian said "It is not acceptable to damage my mater's impression of me. Until I give the word, please close them." I tuned to Melody, who nodded her head once and slipped her hand into mine. "Yes, I'll do it." I said, then closed my eyes and Melody did the same.

I got up, with my eyes still closed. I suddenly flew back, my hand still intertwined with Melody's and fell off the edge, but I didn't fall into the river. Melody held on to my hand, I assume she was holding on to the ledge. "Can you last long enough for me to count down from ten?" Sebastian asked. "Yes." I shouted. "Yes." Melody shouted.

As Sebastian counted down from ten, I could hear Ash's screams. I was struggling to keep my grip on Melody's hand. I opened my eyes, the battle was over. "I'm sorry." I apologized. Melody looked at me "What do you have to be sorry for?" she asked. I let go of her hand. I heard her scream my name as I plunged into the river and Sebastian going in after me.

When I opened my eyes, I was laying down on a boat. Sebastian was steering the boat with his only arm. "Master, I've seen you have awoken." Sebastian said. I looked over the edge of the boat. "What's this?" I asked. "This is your Cinematic Record," Sebastian said "Apparantly, it came to meet you." I watched some of the images. In one, I saw Melody, smiling at me and found myself smiling back at her. _Melody. _"Where's Melody?" I asked. Sebastian had an almost pained look on his face "She's alive, but was sobbing uncontrollably last I checked." I felt my heart grow heavy at the thought. _I'm dead now, and I left her alone and hurting. _"No, not yet." Sebastian said "Though Death will come to claim you eventually, I shall be here until the end. It is my duty as your butler." "Sebastian?" I said. "Yes?" Sebastian said. "Watch over Melody." I said "Even if I'm gone, I want to know she will be okay. She deserves that." Sebastian nodded "Yes, My Young Lord."

We arrived at a little island, where Sebastian carried me to the ruins of a stone building and put me on a stone bench. "So, this is where it ends?" I asked. "Yes." Sebastian said. "What about that bird?" I asked. "I will dispose of it." Sebastian said. "No, maybe you can give it what's left of my soul." I replied. "Will it hurt?" I asked. "A little. I will try and be gentle." Sebastian said. "No, be as brutal as you want." I told Sebastian "Etch the pain into me, It's proof I had a life worth living." Sebastian got to one knee "Indeed, my Young Lord."

The last thing I saw were Sebastian's glowing eyes.

* * *

Melody was found the next morning by Mey-Rin at the docks. "Lady Melody, what has happened?" Mey-Rin asked. The broken and sad look in Melody's eyes told Mey-Rin what words could not. "Come on, let's go home." Mey-Rin said.

Melody's POV

When Mey-Rin and I arrived at the manor, the fire had died down, leaving the mansion partially burnt down. "It will be rebuilt, exactly the way it was before." I choked out. "Yes, ma'am." Mey-Rin said. My _mother, then Bella, now Ciel. All gone, leaving me alone. _

_Fin_

_**Thanks so much for reading my story, it means a lot. Please review, I want to hear what you guys think!**_


End file.
